


your flaws and scars are mine

by acciofluff



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Cheating, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hogwarts Eighth Year, Hurt/Comfort, Post-Battle of Hogwarts, Praise Kink, Pregnant Hermione Granger, Protective Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-14
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 03:55:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 35,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26466793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acciofluff/pseuds/acciofluff
Summary: their love is like fire and ice, rain and blue skies, the sun on the rise.Draco is wrapped up in his centuries old ‘Black Family Curse’ and how he is the scum at the bottom of the Black Lake while planning a wedding with his hand-picked bride.Hermione works to ignore the struggles at home with her fiancé. Following unfortunate events, she finds herself embracing her new found freedom in being single.Once the duo realizes that they have to be apart of each other lives it comes down to them learning the flaws and scars of each other.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Draco Malfoy/Pansy Parkinson, Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum, Lavender Brown/Ron Weasley
Comments: 37
Kudos: 100





	1. Prologue

Draco learned about the ‘Black Family Curse’ when he was eight years old. It was something that weighed on his conscience heavily, causing him to question every single move he made through his time at Hogwarts and through his time in The Second Wizarding War. 

His part, no _his cowardice,_ in the war is what convinced him that he was just another _dirty Black_ that fell into the curse. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Ever since he had met Daphne’s little sister, Draco wanted a baby sister and he had spent the ages between four and eight trying to convince his mother to give him a baby sister.

He was four when he had a playdate with Daphne Greengrass and had met her 2 year old sister, Astoria. The three tow-headed children played together seamlessly. And in the middle of playing make believe, young Draco had his first real feeling of jealousy. 

Daphne and Astoria played easily, Daphne cared for her little sister in a way that made Draco want his own little sibling. _No not siblings,_ he wanted a _sister_. Someone to protect, teach how to be tough, and someone for his mother to have a daughter to be able to dress up. 

_“Mummy, I want a baby sister.” He said as they stepped through the floo entrance at the Manor._

_Narcissa’s face paled and looked down at her son. “A baby sister? Not a brother?” She asked quietly._

_“No, no. A_ sister _, mummy.” He nodded as he passed his robes off to a house elf. “I want to be her protector!”_

_A short nod comes from his mother. “I’ll talk to Father about that and see what we can do.” She said with a tight smile._

Obviously no sister (or brother) came to be in the Malfoy family. He knew better than to ever ask his father if there could be a sibling. His pleas had almost stopped by the time he was eight. But it was another playdate with the Greengrass girls that had him ask his mother all over again. 

_“Mother,” Draco said as he let the house elf pull off his robes, “Will I ever have a sister - or brother?” He asked quietly._

_She sighed sadly and took his hand in hers. “Follow me, darling. I think we need to have a talk.” Narcissa kept her face smooth as she tried to figure out the best way to explain to him how he could never have a second sibling._

_Sitting in the tea room, another sigh came from her. Draco looked at her curiously from his spot across the table._

_The house elves were busy at work setting up the table with afternoon tea. “Deely, Pilpy, please give us some privacy. What’s on the table now is acceptable.”_

_“Yes Madam Malfoy!” They squeaked out and disappeared._

_Draco poured some cream into his cup and dropped a sugar cube into the hot tea. He added a finger sandwich to his plate._

_“Draco,” Narcissa started as she sipped her tea without cream or sugar. “I understand that you want a sibling. But that is one thing that me or father cannot give you.” She spoke clearly with perfect annunciation._

_A frown found itself onto Draco’s face. “But Mother-”_

_“Let me continue.” She said curtly with no room for argument. She took a deep breath and gazed at her son, feeling a slight ache in her chest. She wanted to give him a sibling, give Lucius more children. But she couldn’t. Due to the actions of her great, great grandfather. “This goes back generations, Draco. Your great, great, great grandfather Cygnus Black.” She shook her head._

_His light grey eyes stayed on his mother’s, staying silent as he sipped his tea._

_“Your great, great, great grandfather decided to,” she took a deep breath, “decided that he had to make a lesson out of a mudblood who had tried to win his affections.” She took a long sip off her cup. “The mudblood was Sybil Lynch. She fancied your grandfather after interacting with him at a shop. He shortly learned of her impure blood lineage and ridiculed her, making a public mockery of the witch. For some reason, that didn’t turn her off. Maybe it was the draw of wanting someone who didn’t want her, we don’t know. And she still tried to win his heart over. He hexed her with disfigurement to ensure that she could not pass on her dirty blood with_ anyone. _It took_ that _and she seemed to understand that he truly was not interested.”_

 _Draco’s face had wrinkled in disgust at the thought of a_ filthy mudblood _going after his grandfather. “Serves her right for trying to dirty a blood line.” He said indignantly. “_ Imagine if she had poisoned him with a love potion _then we wouldn’t be_ purebloods _.” He shuddered delicately._

_Narcissa makes a disgusted noise in return. “Frankly dear, you wouldn’t exist either. I would never have been married into a proper family.” She informed him before wordlessly getting the teapot to pour her another cup. “Shall I continue?” She asked her son with an easy brow raise._

_“Yes mother, my apologies.” Draco’s head bowed slightly as he spoke._

_“Forgiven, my love.” She picked the delicate china back up and took a quick sip. “Your grandfather became betrothed to Violetta and Sybil was furious. She sought out dark magic to right her broken heart.” Narcissa swallowed thickly. “She cursed the entire lineage that came from Cygnus to always have-always have at least one person of that generation to have a family-blood betrayer since having purebloods held great importance to him.”_

_“A family-blood betrayer?” Draco asked in a quiet voice, his tea having gone cold as he was fully taken by the story._

_“Yes.” Her tone was grave. “He and Viloetta had four children, but we only recognize three of them. The curse was strongest then, they had a squib for a daughter. They casted her away when she never received her letter to Hogwarts. She had no true magical abilities. The first family-blood betrayer. The next generation had three Blacks. Your great uncle Alphard decided to fund your nasty second cousin’s little runaway to the Potters.” She sniffed and her face twisted into a sneer. “The following generation-_ my _generation had five Blacks. Two of which aren’t acknowledged any longer.” She said with venom in her tone. “Your nasty second cousin, Sirius, may he continue to rot in Azkaban. And your aunt Andromeda, who decided to dirty our line by marrying a muggle.” She shook her head, face stern as she finished her second cup of tea. “All of that to say, your father and I can’t give you a sibling. I cannot bear the idea of producing another Malfoy to ruin the Malfoy name when this is a_ Black Family Curse _. The thought of doing that to your father,” Narcissa’s voice cracked and she shook her head, rearranging her face to hold a poised look, tears glassing her eyes. “So my love, my darling boy,” her voice was just a bit sad. “You are to be our only child. I refuse to have my child be one of the ones born in your generation be the family-blood betrayer. Maybe the curse can end here, with you. As you take on the Malfoy name.” She nodded and called out for the house elves to clean up their tea._

_Draco chewed his lip for a moment before remembering his mother saying it wasn’t proper to do so. “Did we try to have anyone break the curse for us?”_

_Narcissa’s blue eyes focused on her son, “Of course we tried. But it’s dark magic, almost completely irreversible. We don’t know how to break it. I pray to the gods that it ends with you as you take on a new name and are the only child.” She murmured. “You are going to make us so proud.”_


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione sat at her desk going over her calendar for the week. The quill end came to her mouth as she gazed over her week. A briefing with Prime Minister Kingsley, multiple meetings with various magical creature, area-zoning, and magical law departments, and different luncheons pressing her new laws and policies regarding new laws with centaurs and-

Her eyes stopped at the end of the week. It was almost empty minus the one event. She flicked her eyes over her “To-Do’s” for that day. She had most of it done already, she just needed to pick up her gown for the gala.

_**Friday, May 2, 2003** _

  * 5 Year Anniversary @ Hogwarts, 19:30

    * Send to _Locks and Sweetleaf_ for the crimson gown

    * Interviews, dinner, speech

      * Have speech written

      * Have reporters notified on what’s appropriate to ask  
  





_Five years already._ She sighed and shook her head, eyes shifting to stare out the window. Her mind was reliving through the events that she and so many other students, witches, and wizards went through. So many lives lost, so many wizards still in Azkaban, but so many wonderful changes. There were obviously still prejudices, but the pureblood elitists were dwindling (or going into hiding at least).

Her eyes go back to her planner. She and Ron needed to arrive with Harry and Ginny. She needed to make sure Ron was ready accordingly so they could arrive on time. She sighed as her eyes flicked down to the reserved engagement ring on her left hand ring finger. The diamond was on the smaller side and had small dark red ruby baguettes. She smiled a bit and fiddled with the cool metal band of her ring, liking the small sparkles that came from it. The smile slowly dropped from her face as she started thinking about Ron.

She had gone back to Hogwarts for her eighth year to graduate while Harry and Ron went straight to Auror Training. It was a year long process for basic training and a second year for department-focused training.

Due to all the training that Ron was going through, their relationship had to be long distance. The first year was easy enough due to her studying for her N.E.W.T.s and taking extra courses. They would see each other every three months for a long weekend and stay in Hogsmead. She, Ginny, Ron, and Harry would meet for dinner but other than that, they stayed holed up in their room.

It was the second year of training that was the roughest for Hermione. She moved into a flat in muggle London, setting it up for herself and Ron. It was a decent size for a new young couple starting out. It had three bedrooms and two bathrooms. She set up one room as an office and another as a guest room. She made it as homey as possible with various photos of family and friends through the house with tasteful art. She bewitched all of the flat to work with magic, had several magical wards and protections, and silenced it completely. Ron had steadily complained it was a ‘hen house’ every time he was visiting for a quick weekend. He complained that it was in muggle London. He even complained that the wards were too much. _He was in auror training for crying out loud! He should have known how important they were!_

When he finally was done with training, he proposed, and she said yes. It was easy, comfortable, and familiar. But Hermione wasn’t quick to marry him. She wanted to enjoy the growth and experience in her career. They had been together three years when he asked and one of those years was spent chasing horcruxes and the other two were him training. Hermione wanted to enjoy the courting a bit more. Wanted to bond further with her best friend and soon to be lifelong partner. And… three years later they were still fiancées. The long engagement didn’t bother her.

She ended up being glad that she decided to wait to marry Ron.

He was only an auror for one more year before deciding it was “much too difficult”. A faint frown touched Hermione’s face as she started to think about it, really twisting the ring on her finger.

_Ron was at home, settled into the large, comfy reclining chair (that he very much insisted that they get after he properly moved in). His eyes were glued to the bewitched television, the quidditch match on full blast._

_Hermione was confused as to why he was home. He normally didn’t come home until an hour after she did. “Ron?” She asked and her brows furrowed and went up._

_“Hey ‘Mione!” He said through a mouthful of crisps, hand tight on a half full butterbeer. Several bottles littered the coffee table and the side table._

_“Hey, uh,” she started to pick up the empty bottles. “Why are you home? Did you get off early today?” Judging by the size of the mess he had been home all day._

_“Oh I didn’t mention it to you?” He asked with crisps spraying out on his sweater covered chest._

_Her face smoothed as she tried to think of anything and everything they had talked about over the course of two weeks. “I’m sorry, love. I can’t seem to recall,” she said with a frown and took the bottles to the recycle bin in the kitchen._

_“I put in my resignation at the aurors office. A fortnight ago.” His eyes were still glued to the television as he spoke. “Today is my first day as a_ free man _.”_

 _The glass bottles clinked loudly together and she stared hard into the bin._ He what?! _Her mind was screaming and cursing but she kept a smooth face as she fell apart._ Isn’t this supposed to be something you talk about with your fucking partner? _She shook her head slightly and took a slow deep breath. Just like her therapist had taught her. In for eight, our for ten. She grounded herself and took another deep breath. “No, Ron, you did_ not _mention that.” She would have_ remembered _such a life altering decision._

_“Whoops, musta slipped my mind, ‘Mione.” He said distractedly, letting out a belch._

_She let her head fall back, thanking the gods for the privacy of the kitchen at this moment. It was in these moments that she questioned her relationship entirely. But then remembered everything they been through and the bond that was there and how important-_

_“Love? Will you bring me the pack of butter beer in the fridge?” Ron called out._

_Gritting her teeth, she straightened and grabbed the pack. She placed it on the coffee table with a thud. “Ronald Weasley I cannot believe this was something that_ “slipped your mind” _.” With a wave of her wand she wordlessly turned off the television and looked at him, arms folded across her chest._

_A groan and harsh roll of the eyes came from him. “Oh come off it, Hermione.” Ron shook his head and tried to turn the telly back on. “Son of a bi- Hermione, take the ward off of it!” He demanded._

_With the way he rolled his eyes she was surprised they didn’t get stuck up there. She bit her tongue at that. “Not until we talk about this! You quit your entire career without so much as mentioning it to me. We are partners!”_

_“Yeah but we aren’t_ married _.” He said angrily, sitting up and glaring at her. “That is information that one shares with their_ wife _or_ husband _. Not their partners!”_

 _She had recoiled like he struck her (he had never and if he ever had, she would have hexed him into the next year and took him straight to Harry for processing and charges). This was a source of argument for the last six months. He had pushed her to start the planning of the wedding. But Hermione had the argument of wanting to be able to spend some time living together and being_ together _in the same flat before marriage._

 _“No, Ronald. We are living_ together _, we have a life_ together _, we are_ together _. This is a major life change and could affect our life_ together _. What is your plan? Why did you quit?” Her voice was a lot smaller than earlier._

 _Ron ran his hands through his slightly too long, shaggy, red hair. “I quit because I hated it. It was requiring more training. It was requiring a lot of time. It was a lot more paperwork than anyone ever said. I_ was a part of the Golden Trio _and I am stuck filing paperwork like a-like a nobody!” He shook his head._

 _Hermione had to fight the snort that threatened to come up. Of_ course _he would quit when it got “_ too hard _”. “And your plan?”_

 _“Well back before I went to auror training, the English National Quidditch team asked me if I wanted to join them-without having to try out. They had seen me at Hogwarts and thought I was brilliant! So I think it's worth a shot. As my_ partner _I would hope that you would support me in this.” He had a tone of indignation as he spoke._

 _She had to fight her want to scream. Another practiced deep breath and she nodded. “Fine. I support you. I just wish that you would have spoken to me about this before making a huge decision like this. And I also do_ not _appreciate you drawing a line between partners and marital spouses when it is a_ convenience _for you.” She would hex him with vomiting slugs next time._

_A look of chagrin touched his cheeks. “I’m sorry. I was just worried that you wouldn’t want me to and talk me out of it. I was very unhappy with being an auror.”_

_“Well before you go and kick around those who do paperwork, keep in mind I have been doing so for the director of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures.” She said firmly and pointed the wand to the television and shut the door to their shared room._

She had packed up after a scorchingly hot bath and spent a month with Ginny and Harry until Ron had come around and begged and apologized. Two years later, he was barely a second-string player for the ENQ. She suspected they kept him on due to him being a part of the Golden Trio.

Herself on the other hand, she took over the director’s position once he went into retirement the year before. And she loved every piece of her job. She had pushed a few props that had successfully passed, giving her department a name. Giving magical creatures everywhere in the UK rights, equal opportunity, and safe living environments.

Hermione reached for her cup of coffee and leaned back in her chair. She did her breathing practices and mediated on what was going to be happening in the day. She built up her occumelancy to put her emotions fully in check. She had two therapists now. One in the muggle world and one in Diagon Alley. And honestly? Best decision she had ever made. It was a wonderful combination of her two lives and it helped to have muggle alternatives and magical alternatives. Occumelancy was one of them.

After another deep breath she squared her shoulders. She drained her cup and stood up. She smoothed her skirt, pulled on her robes, and made sure her hair was still holding the style she charmed it to hold. She tucked her wand into the hip holster that doubled as a belt and marched out of her office and past the cubicles of her department, nodding to those who looked to her. Her heels clicking all the way along, her secretary walking quickly to stay caught up.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

She had taken a half day on Friday, leaving right before lunch. She had an appointment to get her hair magically styled before booking a cosmetics appointment. Hermione purchased a small vial of setting potion that would keep her makeup from smearing, smudging, non-oily, and essentially keeping everything picture perfect. Her mobile rang and she sighed as she answered. “Granger.” She spoke clearly as she walked out of the shop.

“Hi Miss Granger, it’s Polly. I just wanted to let you know that the reporters attending tonight’s event have received yours and Mr. Weasley’s list of what is and isn’t appropriate to ask. And I got the owl from _Locks and Sweatleaf,_ Mr. Weasley signed for your dress. I rang him to make sure he hung it up.”

“Okay, thank you Polly. Make sure the carriage with the thestreals is ready at the floo entrance for Hogwarts and you can have the day off.” Hermione nodded and hung up quickly. She apparated home immediately. She had to make sure Ron got ready accordingly. He hated tux she picked for him, but it was entirely necessary.

“Ron?” She called out and frowned at the garment bag hung over the chair. She could hear it now. “ _It is hung, ‘Mione_.” She shook her head and picked it up, hurrying to the bathroom, hanging it on the back of the hook, starting to draw a bath for herself to have a body washing. She left the bathroom and frowned at Ron snoring in the bed. “Ron!” She hissed and smacked him with a pillow. “You need to wake up and eat. I won’t have you complaining in my ear about “when’s supper” and “where’s the food” and “I’m hungry ‘Mione”.” She said plainly and went to get his tux from the closet. She laid it out with fresh underwear and frowned at herself.

 _What am I doing? I am Hermione Granger, Director of Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures and I am laying out my grown adult partner’s clothes because he cannot be arsed._ She shook her head with a huff. “Ronald! Wake up!” She said before tapping him again, flicking open curtains.

A loud groan came from him. “‘m up, ‘Mione. Need to shower.”

“Shower in the guest bathroom. I’ve already drawn a bath.” She was beyond irritated as she went into the bathroom, undressing.

Ron popped in quickly. “How about a bath for two?” He asked with a wiggle of his brows.

Her irritation dissipated ever so slightly. “Maybe afterwards. But not now. You need to shower and shave.” She patted his chest before getting him out of the bathroom and locking the door.

“Aw c’mon!” He whined through the door. “You never let me touch you anymore!”

He wasn’t wrong… Hermione was always tired or too stressed to do anything more than some kisses here and a hand job there. “Darling, please go shower up. We can _not_ be late to Harry’s and Ginny’s.” She said curtly as she sunk into the hot water, keeping her head far above the water.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

After using magic to zip herself into the dress and clasping on her gold strapped shoes, she studied herself in the mirror. Her eyes trailed down her satin-clad body and she smiled slightly. It was a mermaid cut and she almost talked herself out of it but Ginny wasn’t hearing it. It clung to her curves but wasn’t restricting and it was off the shoulder with a slight sweetheart neckline. The neckline left her neck glaringly bare. She hummed and looked over her jewelry. Her eyes rested on the gaudy piece that Ron thought she would like. But the stones were lavender. And she _hated_ lavender.

She pulled out a piece that only saw more formal events. It was gold with marquise clear crystals that twisted into vines of interlacing gold and sparkling crystal. It ended right above her cleavage. She fastened it and took a step back and gave herself a once over. She grabbed her cloak and stepped out of the closet.

A low whistle came from Ron (who was struggling with his bow tie). “Bloody hell, ‘Mione, you look pretty.”

Flushing, she fastened her cloak on. “Thank you, love.” She murmured as she stepped close and tied his matching crimson bow tie. “I wish you would have gotten your hair cut.” She sighed. She had asked him several different times to do so. She smoothed his hair a bit and smiled wryly.

He rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Sorry.” His words were completely unapologetic.

“You’re not.” She mumbled and kissed him gently. His lips were warm, gentle, but also extremely chapped. She pulled away. “We need to Floo to Harry’s.”

He grabbed his own cloak and put it on. He put his hand on the small of her back and led her to the floo entrance in the front coat closet.

“12 Grimmauld Place.” Ron spoke clearly while Hermione gripped his arm.

Hermione walked into Ginny straightening Harry’s black bowtie. “There you are. You look so handsome.” She said with a slight coo in her voice. “Oh Hermione!” She gasped at the sight of herself and Ron walking out of the floo.

“Oh _Ginny_!” Hermione gushed and hurried over to Ginny, her eyes raking over her ginger haired friend. She was dressed in a shimmering gold A-Line, thin strapped dress. Her jewelry was Gryffindor red rubies. They glittered with every movement she made. Her red hair was styled in glossy curls that had half pinned up. Her makeup was flawless and tasteful. “You look absolutely stunning!”

Ginny flushed and looked Hermione up and down quickly. “And you look absolutely gorgeous!” She gushed back.

Harry and Ron were grumbling about their bowties and both took a sip off Ron’s flask full of fire whiskey. Hermione had a reprimand on the tip of her tongue but held herself back.

“Ron, you’re looking a bit shaggy.” Ginny commented as she went to grab her cloak, but Harry was already a step ahead of her. He clasped it around her and smiled gently. “Thanks, my love.”

“I reminded him several times to cut his hair.” Hermione rolled her eyes slightly and went to give Harry a hug in greeting.

“I look fine, ladies! Can we leave before my missus gets her knickers in a bunch?” Ron sighed and hid the flask in his jacket pocket while Hermione flushed with an annoyed sigh.

“Looking lovely, Hermione.” Harry murmured and put his cloak on and put his arm around Ginny as Hermione mumbled a thanks. “I got us a port key so we don’t have to apparate or floo.” Harry walked to the living room. “It’s the vase.” He nodded

A faint twist happened in Hermione’s stomach. She didn’t like using the portkey, it made her feel windswept and like the wind was knocked out of her. Ron knew that too.

“Brilliant, Harry. Let’s just get there.” Ron stepped forward. A heavy sigh came from Hermione as she did the same. They reached out all together and Hermione’s world was swimming.

When they landed she felt severe nausea. She took a few deep gulps of air before relaxing a bit. Ginny was rubbing Hermione’s back and slipped her a small vial of potion. “Anti-Nausea.” She said with a small smile. “Got it when Harry said he was going to have a portkey.” She murmured before going to take Harry’s arm.

She took it quickly and relaxed fully as the potion took effect. She followed Ginny’s suit and took Ron’s arm. The four went to the carriage being pulled by thestrals. All four of them could see them now. Hermione’s throat grew thick as she tried to not dwell on it.

Ron was already in the carriage when Harry helped Ginny up and in and waited for Hermione to do the same. She settled next to Ron and tried to not bristle at the fact that her best friend had to help her in and not her fiancée.

“So when are you going to go back to being an auror?” Ginny asked Ron boldly as she took a quick nip off of his flask.

“Never!” Ron’s voice raised an octave. “C’mon Gin, you know well enough it was not for me. Besides, I am with ENQ! I don’t need to be a bloody auror. No offense Harry.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Sorry you couldn’t cut it with the paperwork.”

“It’s too much like coursework! I am traumatized!” He whined out.

“Oh c’mon Ron,” Hermioned laughed. “You barely did it anyways.”

“No wonder you didn’t make it as an auror.” Ginny snorted and leaned into Harry.

Hermione didn’t come to his rescue with the ribbing from Ginny. His sister was obviously correct in what she was saying. Ron was lazy with coursework. He was even lazy in keeping up with his work out regime from quidditch.

Ron whined and took a long pull off his flask. “You lot are the worst.” He pouted.

“Slow down on the fire whiskey, Ron.” Hermione whispered to him and took the flask and stuck it in her clutch.

“Oh come off it.” He snapped at her. “Give it back.”

“After the press.” Hermione spoke patiently.

Ron narrowed his eyes. “No. I am a grown ass wizard. Give me my fire whiskey.” he said with a growl.

“Ronald Weasley, you do not talk to your fiancée like that!” Ginny glared at him, Harry wrapped his arm around Ginny.

“Well I’m tired of being treated like a _child._ All three of us took down Voldemort. Not just two of us. And she won’t even let me drink fire whiskey.” He responded petulantly.

A long sigh came from Harry. “Okay, okay. Hermione, just give it to him. He won’t drink anymore. We need to get through this all together.”

 _Always the mediator_. Hermione shifted her gaze out of the window and handed Ron the flask back. She didn’t feel as pretty as she did earlier, she felt like she had been reprimanded. She was nothing more than a child dressed up in play clothes.

Bulbs flashed as their carriage pulled up to the entrance of Hogwarts. The couples left the safety of the confines of their carriage and walked the steps together, answering questions as they were hurled at them.

Hermione felt nostalgia build up in her, eyes tearing a bit. Her mind thought about when she was only eleven and on the boat ride to the entrance. Before everything got so… messy, bloody, and heartbreaking. She blinked back the tears and drew on her occumelancy to put her face in a practiced smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes.

They were guided into the Great Hall and the lump found its way into Hermione’s throat again. She focused harder on the occumelancy before sighing as she took her seat to the left of Headmistress McGonagall with Ron next to her. Harry was to the headmistress’ right with Ginny next to him. Photos were taken, the hall was starting to be filled up with people who fought in the battle. Hermione couldn’t help the smiles she returned and small waves. She wanted the cocktail hour to desperately start so she could go play catch up with so many people.

She watched the next couple walk in and her mouth went a bit dry.

Walking into the Great Hall for the fifth year anniversary to the Great Wizarding War was Draco Malfoy. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you've enjoyed so far. i am eager for what is to come for this fic as i have had a lot of fun writing it. please feel free to comment!
> 
> for now, it will be updated twice a month (the 15th and the 30th/31st/1st).
> 
> you can find me at my tumblr: acciofluff.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you,  
> ✧ A ✧


	3. Chapter 3

Draco pulled out and finished all over Pansy’s ass with a groan. Pants came from him and he patted her hip as he flopped down into the soft covers next to her. He wandlessly cleaned up his mess off her ass. 

Her legs were shaking a bit as she flipped over, her chest heaving. “Fuck.” She cursed softly and shifted to grab her silver cigarette holder. She pulled one out and lit it up before laying in the soft covers again. 

A smirk graced Draco’s features. “Not too bad yourself, Pansy.” He teased and laid there for a moment more before getting up. “As much as I would like to stay for the pillow talk, I have a luncheon with mother and the Greengrass women.” He said as he pulled his pants and trousers on. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “And why is that, Draco?” She asked and took a long drag. 

“You very well know I am betrothed.” His tone was bored as he pulled on his white collared shirt. He buttoned it and studied her naked form. She was beautiful, he’d give her that. But she didn’t hold a candle to Astoria. He was just a piece of shit that couldn’t be loyal even with the Dark Mark burned into his skin, who was to say a simple wedding band (or soon to be simple wedding band) would be any different? 

“And yet, you find your way into my bed regularly.” She commented dryly. 

“I’m pretty sure you are also  _ engaged _ to Flint. With a wedding date quickly approaching.” He stuck his feet into his shoes and smoothed his slightly damp, blonde locks. He cast a few freshening charms and a pressing charm to his shirt. “I’ll see you later.” He mumbled before stepping through the floo back to the manor. He spent as much time at the manor as requested by his mother. But usually he was in his penthouse flat in Diagon Alley. He had a lovely view of the whole block of shops and where the roads went off and started towards different parts of magical London.

He swallowed thickly as he pulled out fresh clothes and called out for Kinsey. 

“Yes Master Malfoy? How can Kinsey help master?” The elf squeaked out, smoothing out his white pressed shirt.

“Please draw me a shower and inform mother I will be down in ten minutes.” He pulled out fresh clothes out for the luncheon. “And get me a hangover relieving potion and some murtlap essence.” 

The shower was already running when Kinsey said a faint 'yes master Malfoy'. Malfoy undressed as he walked towards his restroom and turned the water hotter than average.

He didn’t punish himself often but the scalding shower was painful enough to wash away the transgressions of the night before. He scrubbed his skin and focused on scrubbing harshly at the Dark Mark, something that was a habit with every shower. 

He was supposed to be happy and betrothed to Astoria. And he  _ was _ happy. She was beautiful, smart, kind, and very cunning. A bit materialistic. Everything that he wanted in a wife. But the thought of an engagement to be wed had him panicked. Draco didn’t do “commitment”. Honestly, Astoria deserved better than the dirt on the bottom of Voldemort’s broomstick. He started to rinse with cold water before turning off the water all together. He stepped out and dried off before wrapping up in a towel. He took the vial off of the counter and downed it quickly, sighing with relief. He dabbed the murtlap on some of the scratches on his shoulders from Pansy’s sharp nails and the love bites on his neck. They faded and he put cologne on over the murtlap.

The draw to Pansy was one he hadn’t quite figured out yet. Obviously there was plenty of history there. They had been shagging since the end of fourth year. But now she was engaged and Draco was fully expected to propose to Astoria sooner rather than later. He shook his head and focused on dressing and combing his hair. He looked up when Kinsey popped back in. “Lady Malfoy requests your presence in her dressing room, Master Malfoy.” 

“Thank you Kinsey.” He said shortly and left his room and started making it over to his parent's—well more so now his  _ mother’s _ wing of the manor. He walked into her dressing room and watched his mother slowly put down her powder brush. 

“Where were you last night, dear son?” She asked slowly before picking up her lipstick. “You said you would have breakfast here.”

“Went out with Zabini and Nott.” He spoke clearly and went to sit in the long-unoccupied chair that was his father’s. “Didn’t think it would be responsible for me to try and apparate to my  _ flat _ . So I stayed at Blaise’s flat.” He watched his mother’s reflection as he spoke. “I’m sorry for not being present for breakfast. But I made sure to be home and presentable for the luncheon.”

“Then that’s not a hint of murtlap essence I smell under your cologne?” She asked a bit sharply her eyes narrowing into the mirror, eyes on Draco's.

He smiled a bit. “The boys and I get rowdy with one another mother. You know this. It was just a bit of a scrape when we all tussled at Blaise’s.” He spoke calmly and confidently but also leaving no room for argument. 

Narcissa stared hard at him through the mirror. “Of course, darling. Boys will be boys. Slytherin boys at that. I hope it wasn’t anywhere that anyone could have seen or reported.” 

Draco easily heard the double entendre. “Of course not.” An easy smile found its way onto his face. “Kinsey mentioned you wanted to see me?” 

“Oh yes.” She nodded and turned in her seat. “Since you weren’t at  _ breakfast _ for us to discuss this. This will be unfortunately a rather hurried discussion. Anyways, I think today is the day, Draco.” She spoke with finality in her tone and tapped her wand in a sequence against the locked, warded doors that were between all her clothing. 

The doors opened and she walked into her smaller closet full of all the Black and Malfoy family jewels. She opened a smaller cupboard and pulled out the deep green velvet box. “You and Astoria have been courting for almost a year. Her mother won’t stop asking. Even Daphne has owled me.” 

His heart dropped into his stomach. He had to propose  _ today _ after what he had done not even an  _ hour _ ago?! His mouth went dry and he swallowed thickly. “Okay mother. If you think that’s what’s best.” He waited patiently in his chair and tried to not throw up. The fates were cruel to do this to him. But then again… maybe not. Draco deserved all of this shit that was happening. 

His mother reappeared and the doors shut themselves behind her. “Here you are. This was our great-great grandmothers on your father’s side.” She gave him a closed lip smile. 

He opened the soft box and hummed at the sparkling ring on the inside. It was one large emerald surrounded by diamonds. He picked it up and noticed the faint engraving of his last name on it. “I’m sure Astoria will love it.” He knew she would, she practically salivated after his mother at functions when she wore the priceless family heirlooms. 

“After we’ve had our lunch, Daphne, Lady Greengrass, and myself will retire to the drawing room. Take Astoria for a walk through the garden and propose to her there. Then to announce the engagement to the Daily Prophet—because they won’t take it from me—you two will attend the five year anniversary gala.” Narcissa stood up and smoothed the front of her dress down. “We need to be present to greet our guests.” She left the room with a sweep of her skirt and Draco had no choice but to follow. 

_ Fuck. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

The Greengrasses stepped through the floo three minutes early. The velvet box was concealed in his trouser’s pocket with a disillusionment spell to hide the faint outline of the box. He knew this was coming but he didn’t think it would have been  _ today _ . 

The elves were helping them remove their cloaks and his mother stepped forward to greet everyone with a kiss on the cheek. He stepped up and kissed their hands and lingered on Astoria’s, his grey eyes looking up at her light blue ones. 

Their lunch went way too fast. Draco kept trying to make it longer and it took a single sharp look from his mother to stop. And just as planned, Narcissa took the two women to the drawing room and Draco caught Astoria, asking for a stroll. 

They walked hand in hand through the manor’s immaculately (and magically) kept garden. Draco’s mouth felt as if there was cotton in it. But when they stopped in front of her favourite flowers for her to delicately smell. He dropped to one knee and prayed to Salazar the right words would come to such a treacherous being after she turned around. 

“Astoria Greengrass,” he spoke calmly and clearly, eyes on her round ones, taking her left hand in his, “I love you, I am quite fond of you and your presence in my life over the course of our courtship. I want that presence to be permanent. Will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?” He watched the tears well up in her eyes as he opened the green velvet box. 

Her head jerked up and down quickly. “Y-Yes! Oh my  _ god _ Draco,  _ yes _ !” She gasped and held her shaking hand out for him to slip the ring on. “Yes! Yes! I love you!” She gushed. 

With a simple movement he did so and then kissed her knuckles. He stood up and leaned down to give her a gentle and loving kiss. He rested his hands on the small hips of his blonde  _ now _ fiancée. 

She kissed him back enthusiastically, wrapping her arms around Draco’s neck. “Can I come by tonight and we can appropriately celebrate?” She asked huskily against his lips, her eyes slightly darkened. 

“Of course. Don’t let your mum or sister catch you,” he teased and kissed her again, gripping her ass for a brief moment before letting go. 

“Drake, this is just gorgeous.” She cooed down at the ring. 

“Had to be for someone as breathtaking as yourself. Let’s go inform our mothers and your sister of our engagement.” He smiled and kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her shoulder as he led her back to the manor. 

Daphne started crying tears of joy with Astoria, Lady Greengrass smiled and allowed a few tears to slip out, while his mother just watched on fondly. 

The rest of the tea was spent listening to the four women talking about wedding plans and dresses and looks and frankly, Draco didn’t care. His mind wandered to work and tried to figure out why the latest potion wasn’t turning the correct shade of blue. 

He was half way through the ingredients and measurements for the fourth time when Lady Greengrass brought up Granger and the Weasel. 

“Well, Narcissa, at least your son will be wed before the Golden Girl Granger.” Mrs. Greengrass said snidely.

Narcissa lets out a slight noise at that. “I don’t blame her. She’s engaged to the less than impressive Weasley boy. Even as a muggle born, she really should find her standards.” She shook her head. 

“Well what I’ve heard is that it’s the girl who’s putting off the wedding. All this nonsense about ‘growing her career’.” Her brows were raised to her hairline as she sipped her tea. 

Draco bit the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling.  _ Swotty witch _ . He thought to himself. His mother was right, Granger really should have higher standards than the bloody  _ Weasel.  _ The smallest part of him was relieved she didn’t dive into the relationship with the ginger idiot right off. Granger had real potential in the wizarding world and their eighth year at Hogwarts proved just that. 

The summer before, Granger and Potter testified  _ for him  _ to avoid time at Azkaban. He was going to be forever indebted to those two whether he (or his family liked it). Even when they all returned, Draco a social pariah, Granger was still kind to him. They had been partnered together in potions. An attempt to show “House Unity” Slughorn had insisted and informed the two of them that the headmistress insisted as well. And  _ Hermione _ , ever so gracious, went along with it seamlessly. 

_ He sat across from her in the library. They had to break down the components of a deadly potion and find the counter potion and then create a “sister potion” that could also be neutralized with the same counter potion.  _

_ Draco studied her as inconspicuously as he could manage. She had a bit of ink on her chin from where she had touched earlier, her curly hair was falling out of the Gryffindor colored hair ribbon, having tendrils frame her face, and she chewed on her lip in thought. Her soft brown eyes were intense in studying the scroll, moving impossibly fast. The light shining on her made her eyes look like liquid amber—and holy shit was he  _ admiring _ her? He shook his head slightly disgusted. He put the scroll of parchment he had been pretending to read down.  _

_ Granger looked up at him. “What?” She asked and frowned a bit.  _

_ “This scroll isn’t exactly correct.” He shook his head as he lied and finally looked up at her. He feigned a frown, “Oi, Granger, got a bit of ink.” He touched his own chin before handing her his embroidered ‘M’ handkerchief.  _

_ A flush worked its way onto her fair skin, “Oh thanks.” She poured a bit of her water from her bottle onto the soft fabric and scrubbed it off. “I’ll have this washed and returned.” She said and put it in her bag.  _

_ “No rush.” He mumbled and dropped his eyes to the scrolls and textbooks littering the tables as she pulled her mane out from the ribbon and set to pulling it back again. “So we have  _ what  _ our potion is. We have the antidote, so to speak. But we need to find the bloody sister potion. I studied several different potions books,” hundreds he felt, “over the summer holiday and I am not sure what would even be close to what this is.”  _

_ He watched as Granger put the quill end in her mouth in thought, careful to not touch her face. “Maybe the answer is in adjusting our antidote. Because if it’s not working with the sister potion then the antidote isn’t quite right.” She said thoughtfully and leaned back.  _

_ Draco mirrored her movements and tried very hard to not focus on her soft pink lips nibbling on the quill end. “Then we start with the counter potion from scratch then. Shall we spend our free lesson tomorrow in potions?” He asked and rubbed his face a bit tiredly.  _

_ “Yeah, I think that would be best.” She sighed and started to put away her potions scrolls and text books. “I have to focus on astrology for the rest of the evening. Feel free to stay and study if you want. Won’t be much company I am afraid.” The proverbial olive branch.  _

_ “I—“ Draco was cut off when Pansy draped herself over his shoulders.  _

_ “Drake, come to dinner.” She pouted and pressed a kiss to his cheek before giving Hermione a once over with a sneer. “You’ll be with better company than Granger.” She whispered much too loudly.  _

_ Granger kept her face composed, not bothered by the obvious rudeness. “Great timing, Pansy. We are finished going over our potions project.” She packed up the remainder of her school books. “See you in potions, Malfoy.” She replied and left before Pansy could say anything else.  _

That wasn’t the first time Draco found himself  _ admiring _ the muggle born, golden girl of the wizarding world. He couldn’t lie to himself, returning that eighth year Granger had filled out. All the constant running, stress, and anxiety kept her extremely thin if not boney. When she walked in the Great Hall, he noticed immediately she had filled out even with her school cloak over her uniform. Her hips seemed to be rounder—fuller, her face wasn’t so sharp, and her body had a nice hour glass shape. Hermione Granger was actually quite beautiful and he hated that he took so long to notice. 

_ But did you though, Malfoy? _ He questioned himself, thinking back to year three when Granger punched him in the face. She looked quite fit then too. But he was so wrapped up in his elitist thoughts and pure blood beliefs that even if he  _ did _ acknowledge that  _ anywhere  _ in his mind, he took it out harder in bullying her. 

Which made Draco hate himself further. He didn’t deserve the small kindness Granger afforded him that first semester when they were partnered together. 

Through the second semester his crush faded and he chalked it up to the niceness and the “pure blood elitism” glasses coming off and being able to recognize basic beauty and how truly beautiful and brilliant her mind was (being a teenage wizard didn’t help anything either). The wizarding world truly meant it when they called her “the brightest witch of her time”. Their grades mirrored each other and they graduated both top of their houses and tied for top for Hogwarts. But she snuck in an extra independent study course and had him beat. 

God, she was brilliant. Her brilliancy deserved the best and it  _ was not the bloody Weasel _ . But he had no claim to her. They weren’t even  _ friends _ . Their worlds weren’t even close. She was a  _ mud-a muggle born _ and he came from a long line of pure blooded wizards. Not that that mattered…  _ much _ . But tradition said otherwise. None of that mattered anyways. He was dating Pansy, knowing a betrothal to Astoria was coming, and Hermione Granger would  _ never ever _ date a former Death Eater who was responsible for so many people’s deaths. Besides, he had Astoria and she wanted  _ him _ despite everything. 

Thankfully his top marks were able to give him a small amount of grace for working within the Ministry. Also the fact that he wanted to work within the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophe helped as well showing humility in wanting to help  _ everyone _ not just pure bloods. He worked there for two years before making the transfer to St. Mungo’s research department regarding magical healing. He  _ loved _ it too. It was just essentially Potions Class on a much larger scale and he was able to actually work on research that interested him deeply. 

_ “Bloody hell, Granger we did it.” He gasped as he leaned back from the cauldron. “We fucking  _ did it _.” He wanted to cry in relief. This was going to push him to the top of his house and put both of them on top for potions. He was so worried that he and Granger wouldn’t figure it out but they did.  _

_ A satisfied smile came from Granger. “Thank the gods. I was worried about us there for a bit.” She laughed and ran her hand through her unruly curls. There was ink smudge high on her cheek bone.  _

_ “If  _ The Hermione Granger,  _ Queen Swot  _ herself, _ was worried then I must say we were in deep shit.” He sighed and looked into the cauldron again, handing her the now permanently ink stained handkerchief, “Right cheek bone.” He mumbled, half paying attention.  _

_ “Well, I must own up to it now. I was re-reading some of the scrolls we worked on together and noticed a similar pattern. And then here,” she dug out the scroll from her book bag. She unrolled it. Draco easily recognised his neat writing and the small notes Granger had made. “Here,” she pointed to something she had circled and had scribbled a dozen notes under it. “We were using the wrong measurement  _ and _ the wrong root. Once that clicked, it fell into place.” She said with a satisfied grin before scrubbing the ink smudge off her cheek.  _

_ Draco studied the scroll and hummed. “Well Granger… it seems to have all worked out.” He sighed and went to get a few empty vials to fill up. He didn’t notice her gaze on his back.  _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

“Astoria! Please! I know you look gorgeous! I don’t want us to be late.” Malfoy called through the bathroom door. He was dressed smartly in a black tux with a Slytherin green bow. 

“Drake!” She whined back through the door. “Stop pressuring me!” She complained loudly. “This is where people are going to see my engagement ring-a  _ Malfoy Family Jewel _ -and I need to look my best!” 

Draco rubbed his face tiredly. He didn’t want to be attending this event,  _ period _ . But yet here he was getting ready to return to the place who hated him, that he tried to destroy to celebrate the war he was very much on the wrong side of. The headmistress was more than happy to have Draco and Astoria attend. Show the change in the Malfoy family. Even if he knew his mother and father weren’t entirely reformed and still held prejudices. He was thankful that Astoria didn’t seem to care anyway and she was kind about muggles and muggle borns. It made it a bit easier. “My love, you  _ always _ look your best.” He called through the door. “Please stop fussing. Let me zip you in and we can go. I have your cloak in my hand.” 

With a giant whine following with a resigned sigh she opened the door, her eyes looking wet. “Help me.” She sniffed. 

He gasped at the sight of her. “You are… more than stunning. You put every star to shame.” He breathed out and tossed her cloak aside to the chaise and moved to rest his hand on her chiffon covered hips. Her dress was tight along the bodice with a deep v neck being held up by thin straps, the bodice was covered in an intrinsic design with deep emerald beads. When it reached her waist it had a shimmering chiffon to the floor with a thigh high slit. There was a long silver chain with a plain pendant resting at the top of her sternum. He rubbed her hips and noticed it was backless minus the various straps criss crossing across her back. “What’s wrong? How can I help?” He asked gently. “Black looks lovely on you.” His thumbs rubbed at the base of her back. 

“The ties won’t stay tied, my hair won’t stay smooth, and the right wing of my eyeliner  _ doesn’t match the left. _ ” She almost wailed. “It’s a bloody Oscar De La Renta, it shouldn’t be untying!”

Draco hushed her and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Let me help.” He led her into the room and turned her around, a low groan came from him as he took in her soft skin with the loose straps. “Cannot wait to see this on the floor later.” He mumbled and charmed the ties to stay tied and stuck to her. “There. You are much too flustered to focus on this.” Draco kissed her bare shoulder. He leaned back and tried to recall the different charms his mother used. He tried one and smirked. “There you are. Now turn around and look at me. Good, now close your eyes.” His hands were on her hips again. He studied her eyes. “Astoria, your eyeliner is actually quite perfect.” He said slowly before leaning in and kissing her red stained lips. “Now stop fretting. We are going to be late. Let’s go, beautiful.” He picked up her cloak and draped it over her shoulders, handing her charmed Versace clutch over. He took her hand and apparated them to the entrance of Hogwarts. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ “Is that an engagement ring, Miss Greengrass?!” _

_ “Has Draco Malfoy finally proposed?!”  _

_ “Why are you here, Draco Malfoy?!” _

_ “When is the wedding?!” _

_ “Smile here!”  _

The questions were hurled at them at high velocity. Astoria kept her left hand tight on his bicep, making sure the ring was clearly on display, it was sparkling against the flashes of the cameras. 

Draco cleared his voice. “Yes, we are engaged.” He said shortly before leading Astoria inside, hand on her lower back. He knew that the press didn’t care too much. Draco didn’t make headlines like he used to. Mostly it was gossip rags dragging his name through the mud. As the years wore on, it wasn’t as bad anymore. 

Astoria gave Draco a fond look as they walked in, both of them naturally walking to their old spots in the Great Hall easily ignoring the looks, gasps, and whispers that came from the people around them. Malfoy’s eyes travelled around the hall before landing on Granger. 

And just like when he was in eighth year, passing Granger his ink blotted handkerchief to wipe off the smeared ink on her face, his heart skipped a beat.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you've enjoyed so far. i am eager for what is to come for this fic as i have had a lot of fun writing it. please feel free to comment!
> 
> for now, it will be updated twice a month (the 15th and the 30th/31st/1st).
> 
> you can find me at my tumblr: acciofluff.tumblr.com
> 
> thank you,  
> ✧ A ✧


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A LOST AND FOUND CHAPTER???? I have no clue how this got lost. But this is a seriously important chapter????? Enjoy I guess?

Hermione was sipping on her vodka soda listening to Luna and Neville. She had missed her friends dearly. Neville was busy being a professor here at Hogwarts and Luna worked in magical beings and creature research and travelled quite often. She took a long sip off her drink and let her gaze drift over her former classmates and allies in the war. She had to build up her occulemancy to keep her emotions controlled. 

She frowned when she didn’t immediately spot the fiery red hair of her fiance amongst everyone mingling. Hermione turned her head behind her and narrowed her gaze at the red head and dirty blonde tucked away in an alcove. 

Ron was leaning against a pillar with his forearm above his head, looking down at none other than Lavender Brown. Her head was tilted up, a twinkle in her eye, and her bottom lip was puffy due to her biting on it, in what Hermione assumed was a “sensual manner”. Ron looked innocent enough. But Hermione knew better with the history. 

After excusing herself from her friends, she walked straight to where Ron and Lavender were at. “Hello, Ron.” Hermione kept her tone controlled and leaned in to give his cheek a gentle peck. 

“Hey ‘Mione.” He straightened. “You remember Lavender Brown.” He said with a nod to her. 

Hermione noted the slight blush on Ron’s face before she looked at Lavender’s blushed face. “Lavender, of course. How have you been?” She spoke in her most diplomatic voice wrapping a hand over Ron’s bicep, letting her ring be put on display, just in case Lavender forgot. 

Lavender smiled and nodded. “Wonderful. I was just listening to some of Ron’s old war stories, you know.” She ended with a giggle. 

Irritation settled itself under Hermione’s skin.  _ I’m not jealous _ , she reminded herself.  _ I’m simply….  _ Sensitive. She self-soothed and kept a smile in place. “Don’t you ever get tired of re-telling?” Hermione kept her tone light and airy. 

“Never.” Ron said with a wink to a giggling Lavender and chuckled. 

Bile rose to the back of Hermione’s throat.  _ Ron was flirting with her _ . “Come with anyone, Lav?” She kept her eyes hard on Lavender’s. 

“Oh no.” She shook her head a bit, shifting her gaze to Ron’s. “I just brought myself tonight.” 

Ron nodded a bit. “A shame! Who wouldn’t want to date you, Lav-Lav?” A small sound of indignation came from him. 

Hermione looked up Ron, trying to keep calm. But how dare he flirt with  _ Lavender Brown _ of all the women here tonight. She had been at pubs with Ron where he flirted incessantly with the witches. But they were never Lavender Brown. “Ron, I have to go make a speech. I would appreciate your presence as I do.” She really wouldn’t. But she didn’t want to leave her finaceé with his temptation. 

He almost argued but the look in her eyes halted that. “ _ Now _ , Ron.” She said somewhat firmly and squeezed his arm. “Dinner will start after my speech.” She said and somewhat tugged him away. “It was lovely seeing you, Lavender.” Hermione said with finality in her tone as she led Ron back towards the great table. “Can you please just keep it reigned?” She asked calmly with sadness underlying her tone. 

Ron frowned, “What does that mean?”

“Can you  _ not _ flirt by telling war stories tonight, especially with  _ Lavender Brown _ ?” She kept her voice calm and face smooth as she finished her drink. 

“Seriously?” He rolled his eyes. “I wasn’t  _ flirting _ with her. I was simply catching up and--”

“Okay.” Hermione cut him off and smoothed her dress. She didn’t want to hear his excuses or “reasonings” for why he was so close to her or winking at her. It wasn’t worth the argument and they had a lot of eyes on the two of them. “How do I look?” She tried to adjust a pin in her hair. 

He nodded. “Yeah, you look fine.” He shrugged and waved forward another drink. 

Hermione frowned a bit. “Thanks.” She muttered and glanced at Harry and Ginny. “Ready?” She asked the two of them as Ron took his seat. 

Harry nodded and stepped up to the podium. Hermione flanked him and watched the crowd as he spoke. The entire crowd was sniffling and dabbing eyes. “I would like to introduce my best friend and the woman who’s part was key in the success of the war: Hermione Granger.” 

The applause was polite and even sounding as Hermione stepped up. All eyes were on her and she took a deep breath. “Hello everyone, thank you for coming.” She annucianted her words and let her eyes connect with a few people’s eyes. “I can’t believe it’s been five years since the Greater Good’s victory and I am surrounded by those who I stood by, wands raised, fighting for everyone to have a chance in this world, not just those born of pure blood. We are gathered here today to celebrate each other, celebrate those we lost, and celebrate freedom.” She paused for a moment. “For those who have fallen, and the family of those brave witches and wizards, we thank you for the courage and sacrifice. Their sacrifice was not in vain. We are now able to live freely and proudly not tainted or praised by who we come from but of  _ who _ we are. The ministry and the board of Hogwarts educators came together to give Hogwarts a statue in remembrance of the war and those who fell.” Hermione turned and waved her wand with a flourish to pull the silk cover off the dark bronze statue of remembrance. 

Everyone stood in a loud roar of applause, people crying. Hermione surveyed the crowd, her own eyes wet before looking at the statue. “I won’t go on much longer. But we hope that this will honor those who fell and express the Wizarding World’s gratitude to everyone who stood side by side. Thank you for coming. Thank you for your service, your courage, and sacrifice. Thank you.” Hermione held up her glass and everyone did the same. She took a sip and stepped away from the podium and settled next to Ron, patting at her eyes. 

“Great job, Hermione.” Ginny said to Hermione as the food appeared before them. 

✧

“Ron, I think it’s best we start to head out.” Hermione whispered to him, studying his profile. His face was flushed, his eyes were slightly glazed, and ever so slightly was he swaying. 

He scoffed. “I don’t wanna go right now, ‘Mione.” He frowned at her. 

“I’m knackered Ron. I worked this morning.” She said patiently. “I’ll do the apparating. Let’s say our goodbyes and head out.” She stood up and smoothed her dress out. 

Ron whinged but got up. “Harry, my missus is ready to head home. So we are saying goodnight.” He spoke as he walked up to Ginny and Harry. 

Hermione trailed after him and hugged Ginny tightly. “Goodnight. I’ll see you for tea tomorrow.” 

Ginny hugged her back. “Have a good night.” 

As the two of them made their way through the crowd, she physically ran into Draco Malfoy. 

She swallowed thickly and glanced to where Ron was, talking to Neville. “Malfoy, Astoria, lovely to see you both.” She said diplomatically and looked Astoria in her blue eyes before shifting her gaze to meet Malfoy’s grey gaze. “I’m glad you felt like you could be here.” 

Malfoy’s signature sneer took over his face. “Yes, Granger, thank you. Glad you could also be here.” His brow arched. 

Hermione flushed a bit. “Well I hope you two enjoy the rest of your evening. Ron and I will be hea-“

“What in the bloody hell is the Ferret doing here?” Ron cursed and wrapped his arm tight around Hermione. 

She noticed Malfoy’s eyes flash in anger and her flush went deeper. “He has every right to be here, Ron.” She chastised, taking his arm. “Let’s head home.” 

“No, I want to know why a bloody  _ Death Eater _ is present.” Ron growled. Those close enough around them to pause and look on. 

Hermione’s face was flushed as red as Ron’s. “Apologies, Malfoy.” She grabbed Ron’s bicep tightly and apparated them back to their flat. “What the  _ hell _ Ron?!” Hermione snapped at him and stormed towards her closet to start to take off her jewelry. 

“‘What the hell’ to  _ me _ ?!” Ron’s voice went pitchy. “There was no reason for Malfoy to be there and  _ you’re chastising me _ ?!” 

“Yes Ron, that whole reunion was to show a unified front. And you growling at Malfoy and being nasty is  _ not being a unified front _ . He’s made his apologies. He’s done what he could to make it right-“

“He watched you be  _ crucio’d! _ ” He interrupted her. 

Hermione took a deep breath and put her jewelry away and had her dress unzipped. “Yes. I am aware. I was there.” She said plainly before looking up at him. “And what am I to make of you flirting with  _ Lavender Brown _ ?” She asked slowly, eyes on Ron’s. “Of all women, Ron,  _ Lavender?”  _

Ron rolled his eyes. “Oh don't go changing the subject-“ 

“Well I have.” She said shortly and stated hard at him, tears pricking her eyes. “I usually don’t give you grief over flirting with women. But  _ Lavender _ ?” She shook her head and folded her arms over her satin covered stomach. 

“Oh come off it!” He rubs his face as he takes off his bow tie and starts to undress. 

“I won’t!” Hermione said seriously. “I want to know  _ why  _ of  _ any _ night, of  _ any woman _ , her?!” Her hands found their ways to her hips and stared at him. 

“Well what do you want to hear?” He asked frustratedly as he stepped out of his dress trousers. “Do you want to hear that it’s nice to have a woman’s attention who likes me? Who thinks that I’m great for what I’ve done and what I’m currently doing?!” His tone was mean. 

“I love you! I think what  _ we’ve  _ done is amazing. And what you are doing now is you finding yourself. But I refuse to let you talk to me like that.” Her blood was boiling and her rage was tangible, sparks of her magic flicked off her. “Just-just get out so I can change. We aren’t having this conversation while you’re drunk.” With a pointed look she took her wand and flicked it, pushing him out of the closet. “Sleep on the sofa tonight, Ronald!” She yelled at the door and locked the master room’s door. 

She ignored Ron’s shouting as she completely undressed and let herself out of the closet and went to the bathroom to shower. She waited until the scalding water washed off the magical makeup and hair holdings to cry. She cried silently. Her feelings were more than hurt. She was humiliated in front of her peers and co-workers. She cried herself out before scrubbing off and getting in bed. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Draco was finished with the entire event before dinner was even served. As soon as dessert disappeared he asked Astoria if she was ready to go. 

“Back to yours, yeah?” She asked coyly. 

“Mhm.” He kissed her cheek and stood up before offering her his arm. 

She took it and the two of them tried to make it to the front to leave easily. The last thing he thought would happen was to run into two out of three of ‘The Golden Trio’. 

He and Astoria both paused as Granger took them both in before making sure the Weasel was busy. “Malfoy, Astoria, lovely to see you both.” Her tone was diplomatic and she made eye contact with his fiancée before her amber eyes met his. He almost snorted at what she followed that up with. He just let his face do what it did best, he sneered at her. “Yes, Granger, thank you. Glad you could also be here.” His brow went up in a lazy arch. Astoria gripped his arm a bit more tightly and he reached for her hand and traced her fingers. 

His gaze stayed on Granger as she spoke, barely registering her words. She looked beautiful in Gryffindor red, he noted. And whatever which had gotten hold of her hair really-

“What in the bloody hell in the Ferret doing here?” The ginger’s angry words broke Draco’s train of thought. 

Anger flashed through Draco and he opened his mouth to say something equally as nasty, ignoring Astoria’s tightened hold on his hand before Granger spoke again. 

“He has every right to be here, Ron.” She chastised, taking his arm. “Let’s head home.”

Malfoy watched in disgust before shifting his harsh glare to Weasley. He had nothing to say in response. Because the bloody weasel was right. 

What  _ right _ did he  _ have _ to be there?  _ He _ was the one who let all the Death Eaters into Hogwarts.  _ He  _ was the one that let Granger be attacked by his crazy aunt. No apology would ever-

“Apologies, Malfoy.” Granger apparated as soon as she spoke. He almost missed it. He looked to Astoria and nodded, following what the soon to be “ _ Weasleys”  _ did and apparated back to his flat. 

“Well that was… less than pleasant.” Astoria shook her head a bit. 

“I’ll say.” Draco sighed and untied his bow tie. “Let me get your zip, love.” He spoke gently and unzipped her dress. “There you are.” He smiled and patted her hips. 

“Wanna shower together?” She asked and let her dress hit the floor as she headed to the bathroom. 


	5. Chapter 5

Hermione locked the door to her office and said good night to those still working, taking note of who was still there. She walked home instead of apparating or using the floo. She had been choosing to walk a lot over the last three months. Ron had stopped asking why she was home so late only two weeks into her walking. 

She walked to stay away longer and ruminate with her thoughts. Where was their relationship to go? Hermione knew they shouldn’t be together. The way she felt around him wasn’t butterflies fluttering, it was dread. They still kissed when she got home, she still made dinner, they ate and chatted, and slept in the same bed together. They had sex one time since the reunion and Hermione didn’t enjoy it at all and turned away his advances since then. Even with all the apologies, favors, and attentiveness of Ron from that weekend didn’t make up for the fact that his true feelings came out. She chewed on her lip as she entered their flat building and opted for the stairs. 

A deep breath came from her when she got to their floor. With a wave of her wand she entered their flat. “Ron, I’m home.” She called out as she put her bags and jacket away. When there was no response she went to the quiet living room. No telly, no crunching of crisps, nothing. “Ron?” _He has cleaned_ , She noted as she glanced around the cleaner than normal living room. 

Ron was sitting on the sofa rather than the large, comfy chair. “Hey ‘Mione.” His words were mumbled and his eyes stayed glued to the carpet. His tone was laced with guilt which caused Hermione to freeze in the entryway to the living room. 

“Hey… what’s going on?” She asked, looking around the living room again to see what he could have possibly broken because if he had done anything that caught the press’ attention she would have already heard about it. 

“Uh, take a seat.” His words were almost inaudible and gestured quickly to the chair. 

“Ookay.” She sat down and looked at him for a few moments. He wouldn’t even look at her. He had done something and he felt _guilty_ . “What happened?” What could it have been? Did he do her wash? Did he leak something to the press in the hour walk from her office to their flat? Did he get fired from the team? Did he make a mistake with their finances? With _his_? 

Ron paled as she was mentally trying to deduce what it could have been to put him in such a state. He swallowed audibly. “You are my best friend, ‘Mione, okay? I love you, I have always loved you, and I always will, okay?” His voice shook a bit. 

From the way he opened up this conversation, the pale, slightly sweaty face, shaky voice, and overall demeanor something good was not going to be coming from him. Hermione nodded slightly. “Yeah. Of course. We’re engaged.” Her eyes were intense on his body, tracking each and every body movement he made trying to get a good read on what was going to be said. 

He coughed a bit and ran his fingers through his unruly hair. “Yeah, engaged, to be married and life partners,” he paused as his voice cracked on ‘partners’. “First, I would like to apologize.” He finally looked up at her. His eyes were bloodshot from crying and he looked ragged. 

_He cheated on me_ , Hermione immediately straightened with that thought. _He bloody_ cheated _on me_ . She narrowed her eyes at her “partner”. Never once with how she felt did she ever think about _cheating-_

“I met up with her for drinks and to catch up more privately… And the next thing you know we are back at her place shagging.” Every other word was cracking as he spoke but Hermione felt _no tugs_ at her heartstrings. “I uh, I have been shagging her for the last three months. Here, at hers, sometimes we’d get a place somewhere.” He sniffled and wiped his nose. “Then-”

“Who was _she_ Ronald?” Hermione asked in a clipped tone, staring through him rather than at him. 

“Fuck.” He rubbed his face and shook his head. “Lavender.” He couldn’t even look at her. 

She barely heard him but she _knew_ . If she thought her blood was boiling before then this was other worldly. “ _Who_ did you say?” She asked in the same tone standing up, eyes hard on him now. 

“Lavender.” He glanced to the side and frowned. “And well-”

“Why?” She interrupted. “Why _her_ , Ronald?”

Ron stood up quickly. “Because _Hermione_ , she actually cares for me. She was _interested_ _in me_. What I am doing for work! How my matches go, she actually went to them! You constantly put me down and berated me! I am not a child, we are not in Hogwarts trying to overthrow an entire Dark Lord and still make passing marks! She _wanted_ to shag! You don’t even trust me to cook dinner! You haven’t even started planning our wedding and we’ve been engaged for _three years_! And you didn’t even let me have a mancave.” 

His last statement lacked luster but the rest of his feelings were still valid. “So, let me just make sure I have everything straight before-before,” she shook her head before starting again, “You did not feel loved by _me_ , your _fianceé_ who cooks for you, cleans the flat, makes sure robes are pressed and laundry is done-” she cut herself off again. “No, I am not going to let this be turned into an ego-driven contest.” Hermione stared at Ron. “Why are you deciding to come to me _now_ with this information?” 

Tears were back in his eyes and he looked down, “I’m telling you now because… because well,” he swallowed the knot in his throat, “you see Hermione, I went to go break it off with her because like, I obviously love _you_.” 

She watched his Adam’s apple bob as he prolonged telling her why it was now instead of letting it just go away and _well no, I wouldn’t want_ that _necessarily_ . “ _Obviously_ ,” she sneered with so much disgust it gave Draco Malfoy a run for his money. “So _why now, Ronald_?”

“I was going to break it off with her _, I swear_. But she also had really needed to talk to me too.” He let out a long breath of air before covering his eyes. “She’s pregnant, Hermione.” 

Hot, white anger flashed across her vision and her body went rigid. Her magic felt tangible again, sparks of her magic danced across her hair and along her finger tips before she fisted her hands. She tried to draw on her occulemancy which is what she should have done in the beginning to avoid all of this. When she couldn’t calm her mind enough she counted slowly backwards from ten like her muggle therapist taught her. “Ronald, we are _done_.” Her words were no louder than a whisper. “I-” she took her ring off and put it down on the coffee table. “I am going to-”

“I’m sorry ‘Mione, I can’t really hear you.” Ron leaned forward and his face was squished with what Hermione knew as his “thoughtful” face. 

She turned to head to the front door because she couldn’t bear to look at his face anymore. A hex was on the tip of her tongue and just one wrong move or word from Ron could end this façcade of her being seemingly ‘okay’. She grit her teeth and took a deep breath, “I _said_ we are _done._ I am going to-”

Ron scoffed, “ _You’re_ breaking up with _me_ ? Hermione I was telling you I got her pregnant because I need to be with _her_ . _I_ am the one breaking up with _you_.” 

_His bloody pride_ , Hermione finally snapped. She turned around and pointed her wand at him and hexed him, “ _Slugulus eructo!_ ” Light green flashed and hit him square in the chest. 

“Are you fucking _joking,_ Hermione?!” He yelled at her before vomiting a slug onto his shoe. 

She smoothed her hair and regarded him with a hard, disgusted gaze. “No. I am not. Now, as I was saying before you so _rudely_ interrupted: I am going to be leaving for the night. I expect to be home by,” she glanced at her watch, “let’s say two in the morning. When I return to _my_ flat, I expect every trace of you,” she watched on as he vomited a few more slugs, “and all slugs and slime to be gone. Everything is enchanted so don’t be cheeky trying to take things that _don’t belong to you_.” With that she summoned her cloak from the closet and walked out the front door. 

As soon as she got a block away she turned into an alleyway and cast a quick disillusionment and sound muffling charm before she leaned against the brick wall. She rubbed her temples before covering her face and let go of the flood gates. 

It started out a soft cry but soon she sunk all the way down being mindful to sit on her cloak rather than her feather grey pencil skirt. She sobbed into her lap before letting out a loud cry and slamming her fist against the asphalt, not caring that it scraped her knuckles up. She wished she was still wearing the ring to-- no, she was above ruining others property. Her arms wrapped around her legs and she buried her face into her stocking covered knees continuing to cry. 

Amongst all of her confused, unsure feelings not once did she ever think about having sex with someone else. She didn’t pay wizards or muggles any attention when they looked twice. She might not have been completely happy but she was _fiercely loyal_. How could she not tell that Ron was off shagging a different witch?! Had she really been that disconnected for the last three months?

That didn’t sound right. Nothing went past Hermione. She caught everything. Well… _usually_ . This made her feel _stupid_ and she hated that. She wasn’t stupid! Ron was just… surprisingly good at hiding it? She shook her head and ran her fingers through her messy hair and took a deep breath. “Need a drink.” She mumbled and stood up, wiping off her cloak and digging around for her purse in the pockets. She dug around in that for her small compact mirror and fixed her mascara streaked face. She shoved the purse back into her pocket and pulled her unruly hair into a ponytail and started towards the Leaky Cauldron. 

The entire walk was spent replaying the last three months in her head, trying to see where she had so easily overlooked Ron’s unfaithfulness and fighting tears. Once she was within a block she pulled the hood up and over her head. She went to the back and let herself into Diagon Alley. She kept her cloak pulled tight around her as she started towards Knockturn Alley. After the war it had cleaned up quite a bit and wasn’t as dodgy as before. She knew of a couple pubs that were back there where she could take up a spot and not be looked at twice. 

Just as she expected, it was mostly empty besides the few that were skulking about which paid her no attention and she did the same. She took the corner spot of the bar so she could still see the entrance but not have direct attention on her. She let her hood off her head a bit but still covered half her profile from the windows and door. 

The barman walked up and raised his brows at her, “What can I get ya?” he asked gruffly. 

“Firewhiskey, neat.” She sniffled, shifting her eyes to the bottles and bottles on the shelves. 

Without a word he poured her a double and told her it was on the house before going back to polish glasses. 

“Thank you.” She mumbled and sipped on it, enjoying the warmth that danced through her body. Her thoughts were still swirling in her mind before she started to chug off her glass, wincing. Normally this isn’t how Hermione would cope. But then again, normally engaged people don’t cheat on one another. “Excuse me, sir? Can I just buy the bottle and sit here?”

The larger man nodded and put the bottle in front of her, “No ice?” 

“No thank you. Here you are.” She placed a few galleons on the bar and nodded to him. 

She poured herself another full glass and drank large gulps off of it. She didn’t want to hear the thoughts. The obsession was going to set in and she needed to just move it along. _Ronald Weasley_ was _not_ worth obsessing over. _But still, he pulled one over on me and_ \- She stopped mid-thought and drained her glass before pouring her third and chugging that one quickly, by the third she barely tasted it anymore. 

_Now_ she was warm head to toes. The churning of her stomach had quieted, her mind buzzed as the alcohol settled in her. She sighed a bit in relief and her whole body let go of the tension she had been holding since she knew he was going to tell her he cheated. She took a deep breath and held it before letting it go slowly. 

She poured her fourth glass and took a small sip off of it. Hermione closed her eyes and revelled in the feeling of buoyancy and freedom, knowing it wouldn’t be like that tomorrow. She opened her eyes and stared into the amber liquid. 

Faintly, she heard the door close from a new patron entering. She glanced sideways and felt her eyes widen and she straightened before looking away immediately. 

_Of course_ Draco Malfoy would be walking into the same dingy, seedy pub she would be hiding in, drinking to get drunk. 

_Of course._


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> deepest apologies for two weeks behind. I had family visiting over halloween and then the election was pressing on me, and sprinkle in some depression, I am sure that everyone can understand. I appreciate the patience and understanding! ♡

After breakfast, he stared at the headlines. Various ones regarding the Golden Trio, Granger’s and the Weasel’s  _ still engaged  _ status, and lo and behold a small column on his recent engagement. He knew what he would have to do. He sighed and drained his tea before picking up the other cup and taking the article to his room. “Darling,” he said gently. 

The sunlight peeked through the curtains, highlighting Astoria’s naked back and her blond hair spilled across her pillow. Her eyes were closed, her face slack, and her arm was laying over Draco’s side of the bed. He smiled at her sleeping form and obvious comfort. He walked in and put the mug of tea down on her bedside table with the news article. 

“Darling.” He mumbled again and started pressing feather-light kisses along her spine. “Wake up.” He breathed out and kissed along her shoulder before nipping gently. “You have breakfast with your mother and sister in your diary.” 

With a soft sleepy whine, she rolled a bit to look up at him with her sleepy blue eyes. “Where are you off to, love?” She asked sleepily and pulled the sheet up over her chest gently, taking the warm mug from his hands. 

“A brunch.” He hummed and held up the Daily Prophet. “Look which newly engaged couple made it into the Prophet with good news.” He gave her an easy grin. 

She gasped and sat up more. “Oh my gods! Draco,” she cooed and took the paper carefully from his hands. “I want to cut this out for our wedding book,” she set the paper aside just so. “Have fun at brunch. I’ll catch you for tea?” She asked and leaned in to give him a kiss. 

Her lips were warm from the tea and felt full and soft. “Yes. I’ll be seeing you. I’ll pick us up something for dinner.” He smiled against her lips and gave her another kiss before heading to the fireplace in his front room.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

The green flames licked at Draco’s robes as he walked out of the fireplace. He glanced around the all too familiar floo room of Pansy’s home. He nodded to the house elf that was ready to take his robe. “No thank you.” He said as he entered the house. “Where’s Pansy?” 

“Madam Parkinson is in her room waiting for you, Mr. Malfoy.” The elf squeaked out. 

Draco let out an internal groan as he walked to her room. “Pansy,” He drawled out, looking at her sitting on her knees, ass digging into her heels, self bound with magic. His eyes traced over the black lace and straps that covered her body.  _ Fuck _ . He felt his dick harden a bit.  _ What a piece of shit, you are here to end things and you’re still getting hard for her. Absolutely pathetic. _ Astoria deserved  _ so much more _ . 

“Hello Draco.” Her words came out breathless as she flushed prettily from her chest to her cheeks. 

“We need to talk.” Draco’s tone was curt and he flicked his wand for her robe to lay on the bed. “I’ll be in your sitting room.” He turned on his heel and went towards her sitting room. 

She came out fully clothed in less than ten minutes. “If you didn’t set a brunch up with me to fuck me, what are you here to cry about?” Pansy asked in a snarky tone. 

Draco hummed and fiddled with his family ring on his finger. “We will not be seeing each other any further.” He spoke clearly, eyes on hers. “Astoria and I are engaged and I need to focus on planning our wedding.” 

Pansy’s head tilted to the side with a little laugh. “You’ve got to be joking, right?” She asked somewhat incredulously. “What an awful joke.” She shook her head and called an elf. 

“I’m not joking, Pansy. We need to end this. We are going to be ending it. This is it. I am not hungry or thirsty. I’m not here to argue-”

“Too bad, Draco. That is not how any of this works!” She said, straightening in her chair at his words. “We agreed to this because we both needed it! Just because-” She started for her wand. 

“Enough.” Draco stood up, tone firm, showing her that he had her wand. “I’ll leave this by the floo. I look forward to your rehearsal dinner. Good bye, Pansy.” 

Pansy let out a shriek of anger as Draco left the room. “You will regret this Draco Malfoy!” She shouted out. 

Draco tuned her out as he put her wand on the small table in the floo room before flooing to his mother's. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

After the longest luncheon of Draco’s life with his mother and her friends, he was finally able to floo home. He walked through his floo, tossing his robe onto the chair and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. “Tori, darling, I’m home.” He called out. “I was thinking we can go out to eat instead of eating at home.” He walked towards his flat’s grand room. “I can get us reservations at that-- oh.” He froze in the archway of the entrance to his grand room. 

Pansy was sitting on his sofa across from Astoria, looking smug, holding the white teacup against her deep red lips. Astoria had puffy eyes and a puffy face from crying with tears still fresh on her face. 

“I really ought to be going. Thank you for tea, Astoria. I’ll be seeing you soon. I will see myself out.” Pansy stood up, setting the lipstick stained cup down before breezing past Draco. She shoulder checked him slightly. “Draco.” She barely said as she disappeared out the front door. 

“Hello Astoria…” Draco walked in slowly to the front room, “Um,” he gulped. 

“Can you imagine how surprised I was to come from breakfast with my mother and sister to find Pansy standing on our front step?” Astoria asked with a shaky voice. “I want to hear it from you, Drake. I want to hear it all from you. Because I find it hard to believe that you have been unfaithful to me our entire courtship up until the day we got engaged.” Her eyes were glassy with fresh tears with makeup in her tear tracks on her cheeks. Draco could hear the rage under the soft but firm tone. 

_Fucking Pansy, fucking bitch._ _Should have hexed her._ He cursed to himself and searched her face, finding it hard to look in her eyes. He could lie. He could make this all better, paint the picture of Pansy being crazy and obsessed. She deserved more than what he could offer her. So the least he could do was be honest. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, drawing his occlumency. “Pansy and I have been seeing each other since before her courtship with Flint.” His head dropped down in shame and stared at his shoes. 

Broken sobs come from Astoria before she stands up, pointing her wand at him, a million different hexes on the tip of her tongue. Her hand shook a bit more as the tears fell more steadily and shook her head. 

“I’m sorry, Tori. I love you. I ended things with Pansy because I love you. I choose you.” He breathed out. 

“No!” She screamed out and flicked her wand at the vase and it shattered into pieces. She started to hex various things around his living room, destroying it. Draco stood still, watching it happen. He wasn’t going to try and make her stop. He deserved all of this and much worse. He deserved the  _ Curciatus  _ curse. 

Once the room was promptly destroyed. “I’m not going to be ending our engagement. Gods know I really want to. I can do  _ so much better! _ But because the bloody world knows that we are “happily”,” she finger quoted the word, words coming out loud and heavy, “engaged and I need to save face as well as not ruining  _ my _ reputation, I will be taking some time away from you. From us. From all of this.” She waved her hand before wiping her face, staring out the window as she spoke again. “I need to leave.” She flicked her wand and had the suitcase full of her stuff brought to her. 

“Where are you going to go?” Draco asked pitifully, in his same spot, hands in his pockets. The fact she was  _ willing _ to stay with him was beyond him. He deserved her hexes, her potions, to be tortured by her. And she was staying with him. He deserved everything that she dished. She should leave him. He loved her, he truly did. She deserved so much more. 

“America. I’ll write.” She didn’t look him in the eyes as she walked into the floo and disappeared in a green flame. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ **Three Months Later** :* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Draco woke up to an owl tapping on his window. He groaned and buried his face in his pillow before getting up at the constant pecking. It wasn’t Astoria’s owl. She was in Malibu, “soaking up the sun” and shopping. This was one he knew well. He tipped the familiar owl with a treat before grabbing the letter. 

The elegant script on the dirt envelope caused his heart to ache slightly. He walked to his front room, asking for tea from the house elf before settling into his leather wingback chair. He removed the wax seal and opened the letter, trying to not dwell on the fact there were only seven lines written out. 

_ Draco,  _

_ The disappointment I feel is unmatched to all other emotions I feel surrounding this.  _

_ I expected more from you regarding many things but I never thought to have an expectation for your love life.  _

_ Malfoy men are not unfaithful cretins to their partners.  _

_ Fix it.  _

_ -Father _

He was glad his father clarified it was an expectation for their partners and not supreme dark lords. But still, this was worse than being screamed at by his mother throughout the entire afternoon. 

He had kept putting off any sort of gathering where he would have to bring Astoria. Eventually his mother said “you can’t avoid me forever, if you got her pregnant and kept her hidden from me, it’ll be worse for you, I swear it.” And that made him come clean to his mother what had happened and she went on for ages. But still all of that was much better than this letter. He felt his father’s disappointment through the paper.  _ Malfoy men are not unfaithful _ . 

He set the letter aside and called to his elf that he was leaving. He needed to go clear his head for a bit. He’d go fly around the pitch for a bit. Distract himself from what was happening. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Draco showered off quickly in the showers and was getting ready to apparate home. But the letter was still waiting for him. He couldn’t be alone with that right now. He chose on a whim to apparate to the Leaky Cauldron and let himself into Diagon Alley. He’d grab something to eat, a drink, and maybe get a room for the night. 

While at his late lunch, he had one too many drinks and found himself a room in Knockturn Alley to catch a quick nap before he went to the pub. He wasn’t quite finished with his self loathing. 

He let himself into a dark pub, thanking the gods that there were almost no patrons and due to his fallen angel status, not a single person stopped him or photographed him. 

When he walked in, he noticed one person whip around to face forward, back too straight. He eyed the person as he walked closer to the bar. He would recognize that light brown curly mess anywhere. Now what was Hermione Granger doing in a seedy Knockturn Alley pub all by herself? 


	7. Chapter 7

Draco sat himself right next to the curly haired witch and raised his brows at her. “Granger, what is the head of the ‘Golden Trio’ doing in a seedy pub in Knockturn Alley?” He drawled out and nodded to the barman when he asked if he wanted a double, neat of fire whiskey. He noted her drunk glow and how her cheeks went darker at his question.

“I’m having a drink, just like any other person here.” Her words were only slightly slurred. “And I am  _ not _ the head of the Trio.”

A small smirk touched his lips. “Ms. Granger, are you pissed?” 

She gasped and looked at him, “How dare you accuse me of that!” 

“You didn’t say no.” He snorted. 

“Because I don’t believe in unnecessarily lying.” She sniffed and sipped off the bottle. 

Draco hummed, “What’s brought you here then? And for you to get absolutely bladdered?” He eyed her left hand resting on the bottle and noticed the ugly, little ring off her finger. 

Hermione swallowed heavily and looked at him, her eyes slightly glazed. “Well,  _ Malfoy _ , if you really must know. I ended things with Ron and I’m waiting for him to clear out of my flat.” Her voice was thick and her eyes went glassy. 

Not in a million eons would Draco put money on her and the Weasel ending things. “He must have really fucked up then.” He spoke softly and took a sip off his glass. 

“Knocked up Lavender Brown fucked up.” She muttered. 

His brows shot up, not only at her cursing but what she said. “Shit, Granger, I’m sorry.” 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Hermione wasn’t entirely sure what came over her when she was overly honest with him. Either it was the fire whiskey or the fact she just didn’t care anymore. It was bloody  _ Draco Malfoy _ . So what if he knew? What was most surprising to her was his apology. 

“Honestly, it is going to sound messed up, but I am relieved. I don’t know if I was ever really in love with him.” Now the floodgates were open, there was no stopping her now. “This was an easy out.” She nodded and took a long swig. 

“Why wouldn’t you leave earlier?” He asked softly, finishing his drink and pouring one off her bottle. 

“Duty? Obligation?” Hermione shrugged. She knew that those were the exact reasons but she couldn’t get herself to confidently verbalize them. “But I am no longer with him and it’s not something that I need to worry myself with. I have a career to build.” She nodded to herself to confirm and affirm what she said. 

Draco nodded and poured each of them shot. “To you, your future, and your singlehood.” He smiled and clinked his glass with hers. 

She nodded and took it back, it going down like water. 

“What’re you going to do with all your newfound freedom?” He asked, brows coming up. His eyes were starting to glaze slightly. 

She had never realized what a striking shade of pale grey his eyes were. They were normally so cold and unfeeling. But not now. There was a twinkle there and a warmth that made Hermione’s heart skip the smallest beat. “Your eyes are beautiful. Has anyone told you that?” They were so different from Ron’s. His were the same blue everyone else had in his family but Draco’s… they were so different. And if she wasn’t drunk and almost seeing double, she would have sworn to Merlin Draco was  _ blushing _ . 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Draco was not expecting such a compliment from the ‘Golden Trio’. He felt his blush start and he bit his lip gently, looking down, and his head buzzing. The feelings from year 8 rushing in. How pretty he thought she was and how much he shoved that part in him down. “Thank you, Hermione.” He responded and shifted to face her.  He noted how she turned to shift towards him and tried to ignore how absolutely  _ lush _ her lips looked. 

He chuckled while reaching for the bottle, “I think you’ve had quite enough, let me help finish this bottle though.” He poured himself another glass and drank it down quickly. 

“Yeah c’mon Malfoy, get on my level.” Hermione giggled and let her hand rest on his mid-thigh.

Draco almost choked on his long swig off the bottle at her touch. He forced the hot liquid down and leaned in more towards her. “Working on it, Granger.” He breathed out, knowing full well she felt the warmth of his breath on her face.

Her eyes dropped to his lips briefly and he leaned back just slightly to fully take her in. “Has anyone told you how much of a natural beauty you are.” He asked softly, leaning back in. He meant it. He had thought she was beautiful in year 8 but refused to do anything about it. He would have assumed she hated him. But now, with her hand on his thigh, leaning into him he knew it was quite the opposite. 

“And you are very handsome, Draco.” She spoke just as gently and fully leaned in closer, their faces only a few inches apart. 

“Is that so?” He asked as he searched her warm, hazel eyes. 

All she did was nod in return. 

The Malfoys were known to be bold men and regardless of what he just went through at home, Draco wanted to be bold in this moment. He placed his hand on her waist and drew her in closer. 

_ Fuck. _ He was angry that he was sad that she didn’t close the gap and turned away. But he was technically still engaged, _ old habits die hard _ , he guessed.  _ Pathetic, what would father say,  _ he chastised himself. 

But that was the touch that broke the spell they were both under in that moment. She leaned back and smoothed her hair down and asked for a glass of water from the barman. “So what brought you in here. I told you about the infidelity I faced. Your turn.” 

“Trouble with the missus.” He sighed and rubbed his face so he could stop looking at her blushing face. “She ended it, essentially. Headed to America on holiday. And I would really not talk about the why.” He mumbled. 

With that, Hermione turned to face him again, hand going to rest over his. “I’m so sorry. You two looked so happy at the 5 year anniversary reunion.” She spoke with such sincerity that it made Draco’s stomach tighten. 

“Thank you.” He sighed out and drank the last of the fire whiskey, his buzz crossing to being drunk. And  _ bold _ . “Can I tell you something?”

She nodded and leaned in, hand still on his, warm eyes on his. “Any time.” 

“I fancied you a bit in year 8.” He said in a rush of words. “When we were partners in potions. I thought you were bloody brilliant and obviously quite gorgeous.” But she had a weasel dragging her down and behind her. He started to lace his fingers with hers.

“Is that so?” She asked, very surprised, allowing Draco to intertwine their fingers. 

“Very much so. I envied you in our younger years. We always competed for top marks, but after everything…” he shrugged. “I was drawn to you. I couldn’t help it.” He allowed himself to lean back in, letting his eyes drop to her bitten-red lips. 

“Well you yourself are also very brilliant and very attractive.” She spoke just above a whisper, leaning into him, her eyes starting to close. 

He leaned in as well, allowing his lips to meet hers. 

Draco could have blacked out from the feeling of his lips on hers, the golden sparks that splashed behind his eyelids. He dropped her hand and gripped her waist tightly in his hand. Her hand went to rest against his chest, a heavy sigh coming from her. 

He pulled away with a slight smirk, but nothing like his cocky smirks. “Follow me.” He led her to a private booth and flicked the curtains closed with his wand. He turned to face her and her hands were on his face pulling him in for another kiss. 

She bit his lip and pulled gently before licking inside of his mouth. He let out a soft sound at the taste of her. She tasted of whiskey, honey, and burnt sugar. She tasted of home if he was being honest. His hands went to rest on her hips, pulling her in firmly against him while her arms looped around his neck. He pressed her up against the wall, hands moving to the small of her back, his hard on digging into his trousers. “Want to go back to mine?” He asked against her lips, giving her another hungry kiss. 

All Hermione did was nod, her lips occupied on tracing the sharp angle of his jaw. Draco wrapped his arms around her tightly before apparating them to his flat.


	8. Chapter 8

Hermione held tightly onto Draco and the minute she felt the hard floor under her feet and the smell of his cologne in the air, she put her lips back on his and gently pushed him back into the wall. She muttered a quick charm and the buttons on his shirt undid themselves. Her hands traced his smooth, pale skin before pushing it off of his shoulders as she let her fingers wander. She found the scars that decorated his body and trailed her finger along it. 

He gently pulled her hands off of him and kissed her palms. “My turn,” he breathed out, delicately undoing the buttons on her work blouse. He took it off slowly and tossed it on top of his shirt, leaning in to kiss along her collar bone and trace her soft, pale skin to the underwire of her bra. His kisses trailed down to kiss along the line of the lacy cup before he pulled each cup down and sucked roughly on one of the nipples while playing with the other one with his fingers.

With a soft moan, she leaned her head back, arching her body. She could have cum from just the sheer attention he kept on her. Ron had never taken this much time nor care towards her pleasure. Where with Draco everything about him was overtly sensual and even in the hurried movements of heading towards his house (and soon his bed) was more than enough. 

Draco pressed himself flush against her, chest to chest. “Really ought to get you out of these trousers.” He whispered against her lips. The fire whiskey tainted breath fanned across her face and Hermione was left in want of his mouth on hers, his taste in her mouth. 

He knelt down before her and slowly undid her belt and slid the fitted trousers down her toned thighs. His lips trailed wildfire down her thighs and back up to her panties. He looped his fingers in the soft material and slid them down, letting her step out of her trousers and panties. He picked them up and raised his brows, “Miss Granger, your panties are absolutely drenched.” He ended with a smirk as he tossed them to the growing pile of clothes. 

A blush worked its way from her chest to her face as he stood up again, eyes on hers. Of course they were,  _ this _ was  _ good _ foreplay. She let her eyes drop down to his trousers and raised a single brow. “And you’re about to bust through your trousers, Mr. Malfoy.” Hermione tried to gather as much coy confidence as she could as she pulled him closer by the waist band and started to undo his trousers. 

She knelt as she pulled them down and teased her fingers along the waistband of the boxer briefs he was wearing. Hermione looked up at Draco as she pulled his pants down with one hand and grabbed his hard on with the other. Without breaking eye contact, she brought her lips to the head and gave it a kitten lick. It had been ages since she had given head and she had to admit, she was nervous. 

As his head dropped back with a loud gasp, her confidence went up and she put all of him in her mouth. She bobbed her head slowly, gagging and moaning against him as he hardened further in her mouth. Hermione pulled off and sighed, standing up and unclipping her bra and tossing it aside. “Take me to bed, Draco, please.” 

He shifted so he could pick her up by the back of her thighs. She wrapped her legs tight around his torso and leaned in to kiss him hungrily. Draco kissed her back easily has he carried her to the bed, laying her down on it and spreading her legs open, “Fuck, Hermione, you’re gorgeous.” He almost growled as he leaned down to lick at her, tongue pressing against her clit- _ almost. _

“To the right,” She breathed, hand going to his head to adjust him slightly. He listened and moved his tongue. Once his tongue ran over her clit, she arched a bit and gasped.  _ “There _ .” She keened. Draco kept his tongue hard on her clit while pushing two middle fingers into her. He curled them up and worked them in time with his tongue. 

Little moans and gasps came from a writhing Hermione before she panted out a ‘stop’. Draco looked up at her, lips glistening with her wetness. “Why?” He almost pouted. 

“Wanna ride you,” Hermione shifted from under him and flipped the two of them. “I want to feel how big you are in me.” There was some embarrassment that she felt from talking like this to him. But she was no longer ‘Hermione Granger, engaged to Ron Weasley’. She was a single woman, entitled to do what she wanted. She always wanted to try and talk dirty, but Ron wasn’t entirely receptive to that. Draco on the other hand was very receptive to what was being said. 

He gripped her hips as she muttered a quick birth control spell over herself. The spell combined with muggle birth control worked well together and had kept her from even having scares over the years.

She straddled Draco to his bed and leaned down to kiss him. She trailed her tongue along his bottom lip as she sank down onto his dick. A shakey breath left Draco before he licked into her mouth. 

Once Hermione had sunk down on his dick, she pulled away with a soft ‘fuck’. She sat up and started to roll her hips, letting her clit catch against his skin. His fingers dug into her hips and matched her rhythm. She started to bounce against him, head tilted back causing her tits to press forward and bounce.

Draco moaned loudly at the feeling of her moving up and down and watching her tits bounce. He reached forward and found her clit, massaging it quickly. She tightened on him, eyes closing tightly, “Oh gods, Draco,’’ she panted, a pull starting in her gut. He sat up at her pant started to fuck into her roughly, wanting to get her off. 

Hermione moaned louder and caught up to his rhythm, her hands went to his soft hair and pulled him to her neck. He sucked harshly at the soft skin of her neck before biting down with a soft growl. With that, she fell apart. Her body tensed for a brief moment before letting out a shiver, her pussy tightening around him. She let out a soft cry at the height of her climax, holding Draco tightly to her chest before riding him faster while she came down from it. 

His eyes fluttered closed as she came around him. He let her ride him until she rested heavily against him. Draco flipped the both of them over and laid her out under him without pulling out. After she caught her breath he spread her legs and started to fuck into her again. 

Her sensitivity was already high when he started to fuck into her again that she could feel her orgasm build up already. His thrusts were just so that he was brushing along her clit with his movements. She moved her hands to his back and dug her nails in, trying to meet his thrusts. Draco made her feel so good. Never in her entire time in being intimate with Ron felt as good as she did with Draco. 

“Fuck, I’m going to cum,” he warned her and his rhythm stuttered. Between his hot and rushed words in her ear and their skin slapping together, it made her cry out in want. 

She kept one hand on his back and brought one down to rub quickly at her clit to match his pace. Hermione’s nails dug harshly into his back as she starts to cum again, arching so her chest was flushed against his. She saw stars from behind her eyelids as she came harder the second time. Her pussy squeezed in rhythm against his cock again, causing his hips to stutter as he started to cum. 

Loud groans came from Draco as he came, his hips thrusting harshly against her. He fucked into her until they both came down from their orgasms. He carefully pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. “Fuck,” he panted as he shifted to rest his head on her chest. 

Hermione couldn’t help the butterflies that came alive in her stomach at his want of being close to her. “Yeah,” she giggled breathlessly, her nails gently scratching his back. She made her touch featherlight when she felt the raised skin from where she dug her nails in. “That was amazing.” She breathed and kissed his temple. 

“I agree,” he chuckled breathlessly and cuddled into her, pulling the covers over the both of them. He relaxed against her and his eyes closed. “Please don’t stop that,” he mumbled sleepily. 

She smiled and played with his hair gently before going back to his back, “This?” 

“Mhm.” He nuzzled her chest and he let out a soft sigh.

Hermione was equally as tired but needed to stay awake to get home. Even though she was drunk, she knew better than to stay. Plus, being drunk she was more inclined to hex Ron further if he was still at her flat.

She waited until he was snoring softly against her to slip out of his hold. She conjured a glass of water and accioed a potion for hangovers and left it on the nightstand along with his wand. Hermione made sure he was well covered before whispering softly, “ _ Accio _ my clothes.” She dressed quickly and apparted to her dark, Ron Weasley-free flat. Feeling her way through the dark, she sighed when she got to the bathroom. She turned the shower on and opened her medicine cabinet. 

As the steam filled the room, she pulled out an anti-hangover potion. She took it quickly and brushed her teeth. Her eyes widened as she looked at the massive hickey and bite mark on her neck.  _ “Bloody bastard _ .” She cursed softly before shaking her head and stepping into the steaming shower. 

Hermione took her time under the hot water. Not only was she washing away the sins of the night but also ridding herself of the annoying red head she chained herself to. Starting tomorrow her apartment was going to get a full do-over to erase all of his presence. After getting out, she soaked the neck bruise in murtlap essence and carefully combed her hair. 

Instead of settling in her own bed, she took the guest room. She slipped under the sheets, enjoying the feel of the soft cotton on her bare body. Hermione would just deal with the fact that her first hook up was Draco Malfoy in the morning.

With long, deep breaths Hermione fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

The sun tapered across Hermione’s eyes and she let out a soft sound. When she stretched, she gasped at the soreness of her muscles. She covered her eyes from the sun and tried to stretch the best she could without wincing. 

That really was the best sex of her life, even if it was  _ Draco Malfoy _ . She shuddered a bit at the thought. He hated her for as long as she could remember, even watched her get  _ crucio’d _ . But there she was, moaning his name to all the gods in the universe to hear.  _ “Liked you since year 8.” He had said _ , she shook her head. There was just no way. 

After a bit of coaxing to her body, she was able to brew herself tea and to settle in on the couch, making a list of what she wanted to change in her flat. And  _ not _ focus on how good he made her feel, how wet he made her, and how bad she wanted him again. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Draco woke up to severe dry mouth, a pounding headache, and sore muscles. He rubbed his face and sat up to call a house elf when he saw the nightstand. He drank the water half way down before chugging the anti hangover potion along with the rest of the water.

He leaned back against the headboard and sighed, the memories coming to the front of what happened the evening before. Astoria left him for America, he got fucked up, and he fucked Hermione Granger and made her cum  _ twice _ . Oh, and she was single. He shook his head. 

What would his father say? His mother?  _ Astoria _ ? He groaned loudly and shook his head again. He was such a piece of shit. Can’t even keep to his promise to his father of only fucking purebloods and throw in the fact he cheated on his fiancee  _ again _ . 

The worst part? That was some of the best sex he’s ever had. It far out-beat Pansy and Astoria. Hermione was great in the sheets and he wanted another taste of her. Wanted to taste her wetness on his lips while she came from his tongue, tying the swotty witch up and spanking her, making her beg- _enough_ _Draco_. He pinched the top of his thigh and headed for the shower. 

And if he jerked himself off to the idea of fucking Hermione, well...

There was going to be a special place in hell for him.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone for the reads, the kudos, the bookmarks, and the comments! They are so very much appreciated and I am so glad to see y'all enjoying the story! Find me on tumblr at acciofluff!

Hermione took the week off to focus on herself and have the opportunity to give her flat the make over she’s wanted to give it for ages. Her entire bedroom was brand new. As were all the wards put in place. 

Not a single trace of Ronald Weasley. 

_ Nor a thought about Draco Malfoy. It was just a fling _ , she’d remind herself when she’d pause from her book to sip off her wine glass in her window seat petting the purring Crookshanks, distracted at the memory of how he moaned her name and his ground into her from underneath her.  _ Just. A. Fling _ . 

While redecorating her flat, she found a few stray things left behind by Ron. She had half the mind to throw them out but knew that that wasn’t kind and she was better than that. What was the most odd was the hidden spot in the pantry of mini vials. Some empty, some full. She didn’t even want to sniff them just in case. She just set them with the box of Ron’s things. 

She turned on the telly for some background noise while preparing for Ginny to come over. They announced Viktor’s name and she glanced up curiously. 

Ron had practically forbidden her from talking to him during year 8. Letters, visits, and floos were out of the question. She always felt a little bit of guilt but Viktor had understood much more than he should have. But now… 

She grabbed her letterhead and a quill. Her penmanship was neat as she wrote to Krum inviting him over for dinner the following night. She didn’t know if he was busy or what his day after quidditch matches looked like but she wanted to see him. She went to her porch where her owl was resting. “Hello Maya.” She greeted gently. “Take this whenever.” She carefully tied the sealed letter to her owl’s leg before filling up her dish with treats and went inside.

Hermione set out glasses for her and Ginny and hummed as she popped the cork. Should she tell Ginny about hooking up with Malfoy? She shook her head bit as she lit candles with a quick charm. She could hear it now “ _ Hermione Granger how could you!? He has the Dark Mark!”  _ Ginny would gasp, “ _ You let a monster cum in you _ !” Hermione rolled her eyes a bit at the thought of what she would say.

“Just won’t tell her.” Hermione whispered to herself before going to answer the door at the knock. “Ginny!” 

“Hey Hermione!” Ginny squealed and gave her a tight hug before walking in. “Oh my word look at this place! It’s looking fantastic!” She glanced round curiously. “Ron okayed these curtains?” She gestured to the gauzy curtains.

A bit of a shock ran through her. Did Ron not tell them either? _Probably too wrapped up Lavender_. “Ron didn’t tell you?” Hermione asked carefully as she led her to the parlor, pouring them both a glass of wine. 

“Didn’t tell me what?” She asked carefully, taking a seat on the new leather wingback chair in her parlor. 

Hermione shook her head. _Of course, he left all the dirty work for me to handle_. “Ron got Lavender Brown pregnant. They have been shagging pretty regularly since the anniversary.” She said flatly and drained her glass promptly before refilling it. 

Ginny stared at her in disbelief, mouth slightly agape. “Are you  _ bloody kidding me? _ ” She said, quite obviously seething, her cheeks going red with anger. 

“No. I am surprised he hasn’t told Harry.” Hermione’s voice was filled with surprise. Though she couldn't help but feel... unsurprised that Ron hadn't said a word to anyone. 

“Because he bloody well knows that Harry and I would give him an arse chewing of his life and-”

“You’d bat bogey hex him harder than anyone else I know.” Hermione interrupted with a knowing smile. “If I would have known that you didn’t know, I would have made sure that you found out earlier.” 

“You know I would have been here all week, ‘Mione.” Ginny said with a frown. 

Hermione smiled graciously at her friend. “I know. But honestly everything is going okay. I have a brand new flat!” She grinned and waved around. 

A slight frown comes to Ginny’s face. “Are you doing okay though?” She asked softly. “You weren’t in your office all week… you’ve completely restyled your flat. You two were together for a long time and I know the history that you had regarding Lavender is less than stellar,” she winced, “I just want to make sure you aren’t pushing your feelings down to be “stronger” than the situation,  _ again _ .” Her words were gentle but firm before she took a few big gulps off her glass.

Sipping carefully off the glass, Hermione nodded as Ginny spoke. “I understand the concern.” She smiled softly. “But honestly, Gin, I’m not  _ that _ upset. The part that upsets me the most is  _ who _ he cheated  _ with _ . But the fact we aren’t together isn’t bothering me too much.” Her words were honest and she gave her friend a small, bitter smile. “I think we both know that I was done with the relationship long ago. It’s just final now.” 

Ginny nodded, “Okay, I just wanted to make sure. I’m here for you and so is Harry. Do you want to tell him or want me to?” 

“You can tell him.” Hermione filled Ginny’s glass. “Enough about all of this.” She waved her hand. “Tell me how quidditch is going for you.” 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Hermione was washing the wine glasses after Ginny floo’d home when Maya pecked the back patio’s window. She glanced at the clock and it was nearly one in the morning. 

_ Viktor _ . 

She hurried to the window with some sausage in hand. She traded Maya for the letter and recognized the handwriting. She broke the familiar wax seal and read the short note. 

_ Hermione,  _

_ I’ll bring the wine. _

_ -V.K. _

The parchment smelled faintly of cologne and that had Hermione grinning down at the small note. Her mobile started going off and she picked it up without looking at the caller ID. 

“Granger,” she hummed as she went to pull out some ingredients to start on a pie for tomorrow.

“I got your owl the other day about me having left things behind… Can you just go drop it off at Harry’s?” Ron’s voice came over the grainy line.

She should have sent it home with Ginny. “It’s nearly one in the morning, Ronald.” Her tone was clipped. 

“I didn’t expect you were going to answer.” He said honestly, “Just was going to leave a message.” 

“Yeah. I’ll drop it off tomorrow morning.” She wanted to scream but didn’t. “Goodbye.” She hung up before he could ask her anything else. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Hermione shrunk the last box of his stuff down and stuck it in her purse before apparating to Ginny after talking to her that morning. 

Harry, Ginny, and Hermione were talking about work when Ron let himself in. Hermione stiffened and her eyes narrowed. “Ronald, I am sure I said I would drop it off.” The other two stared at him in muted anger. 

“Just want to make sure you have grabbed all of my stuff.” He headed to the box on the side table and flushed a bit. “I see you found out about the potions.” Ron mumbled to himself. 

“Uh, yeah.” Hermione arched a brow. “I did. Would you care to explain?” She still didn't open the vials because she didn’t think they were any of her business but his reaction was hinting at her ignorance.

“Well, they serve me no purpose now.” He rolled his eyes a bit. “But if you really  _ must know _ , they were to keep you oblivious to my affair.” Ron sniffed and his tone dropped a couple octaves. 

Hermione blinked slowly at him as she processed what he had said he was doing. “I-you-I cannot-” very few times in her life had she ever been speechless. She had been essentially  _ drugged _ over the past few months. Her anger was tangible.

Before she had a chance to reach for her wand, a flash of yellow crossed the room. Ginny lowered her wand as bats started to fly out of Ron’s nose. 

“Hermione, if you want to press charges… I understand. I can get my auror robes on.” Harry’s voice was controlled. 

Hermione shook her head. “I-I am just going home,” and before anyone said anything she apparated home. She cried on the sofa going between pure anger and pure betrayal. Ron wasn’t just her fianceé, he was her  _ friend _ first and he had not only cheated on her but put her under potions! 

Eventually her tears lead to her falling asleep on the sofa. She woke up a couple hours with a crying headache. She put the meat pie in the oven before going to her office to pen a letter to the editor of The Daily Prophet, Barnabas Cuffe. 

_ Barnabas,  _

_ I wanted to be the first to inform you that Ronald Weasley and I (Hermione Granger) have called off our engagement and decided to go our separate ways. It was cordial, agreeable, and peaceful. Please respect our privacy during this time. _

_Thank You,_

_ Hermione Granger _

She sealed it into the envelope before sending Maya off with it. Hermione was officially done with Ron. This honestly shouldn’t even be something the  _ newspaper _ should be  _ reporting _ on. But it would keep the reporters away. That is what mattered. 

Especially if her dinner with Viktor was going to go as well as she was hoping it would. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year!! Thank you so much for the reads, the kudos, and the comments! I appreciate the patience for this update. Enjoy xx

Astoria finally came home after two months. 

He was sitting in his study, reading the Daily Prophet (yet another article about Weaslebee and Granger calling it off). He still wasn’t believing that she had willingly slept with him of all people. He was the wizard that let Death Eaters into the school, housed Voldemort and his bloody snake, and had casted unforgivables. He stared out at the road down below his house as he thought about how shitty of a person he was but also about how soft her skin was and the moans she gave him--ignoring the small chirps of disgust in the back of his head. He was pulled from his thoughts with a faint blush when he heard his floo go off. 

“I’m home.” She replied curtly as she stepped through, slowly removing her cloak. 

Draco folded the paper and looked at her. “Welcome home.” He spoke quietly while standing, keeping his eyes trained on hers. He ignored her tan, her larger lips, and her blonder hair. 

“I’m going to be staying in the guest room.” She turned to stalk off but Draco gently grabbed her hand.

He held her hand a bit tighter and traced his thumb over her knuckles, wiggling her engagement ring on her finger. “I’m really glad you came home. I missed you, a lot.” 

Astoria’s gaze back was intentionally cold but she squeezed his fingers ever so slightly. Her eyes flicked up and down his fingers and pulled her hand out of his grasp. “I still need space, Draco. But I do have a wedding to plan. There will be elves dropping off the shopping that I did while in California.” 

Relief slipped down Draco’s spine and he nodded. “Yes darling. I’ll be in here if you need anything.” He watched her go down the hallway and shook his head a bit. He needed to make it up to her. He needed to earn her forgiveness. 

Lucky for him, Astoria liked shiny things. Sometimes her materialism made it easy to get her to forgive him. 

He went to her room and knocked lightly. “Tori, I have a few errands to run. I’ll bring back dinner for the both of us.” He called through the door. 

“Okay.” She responded back but didn’t open the door. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

He had visited his mother to get a piece of Malfoy Jewelry and a designer store before going to get food from her restaurant in town. 

When he returned home, he casted a silencing spell while he set the dining room up to the best of his ability. He turned off the lights and lit plenty of candles, enchanting them to float and not drip wax everywhere. He had soft music coming from his record player and poured out the wine after putting food out. He started a small fire in the fireplace and freshened up quickly. He ran his fingers through his blonde locks before going to knock on her door. “Darling dinner is here.” He spoke gently but loud enough to be heard. 

Astoria opened the door, dressed in a plain black dress. “Okay. I’ll-”

“I was thinking when you’d join me for dinner.” He reached out for her hand. “Please. I would like to hear about your time in America.” 

She searched his eyes, sighing softly. “Alright, Draco.” She carefully pushed past him to click down the hallway before she paused at the end of the hallway. 

Draco’s eyes were on her movements. She looked back at him, brows coming up. “Now, what is all this?” She asked slowly. 

“Well, my love, I just wanted to fully express my apologies. I  _ love _ you. I _ choose _ you. And I am  _ deeply sorry _ .” His words were sincere as he closed the distance between the two of them. “I just want to show you how sorry I am. You were gone a long time and I desperately missed you. Will you please,  _ please _ work with me to better our relationship.” 

Her eyes traced over the decorated table and the gifts on the table. She doesn’t answer as she goes to sit down, putting her napkin in her lap. 

Draco sat across from her and picked up his wine glass, “To us.” He said softly. 

“Us.” She said softly and clinked her glass with his, sipping on it, eyeing the gifts again. “What is all this?” She asked again.

“Go ahead and open them. These are a part of my apologies.” He smiled at her. 

Her well-manicured hand picked up the velvet case, eyeing Malfoy over the candle before looking back at the clasped box again. She opened it carefully and her eyes grew round. “Oh my gods, Draco!” Her fingers traced over the emeralds. In Draco’s opinion it was a bit gaudy and costumey but Astoria paid no attention to that. It was a diamond tennis necklace that had a large, tear drop shaped emerald at the center. It was surrounded by two rows of small diamonds while having diamond droplets coming from the emerald. His great, great, great grandfather had acquired it from Russian royalty. “This is absolutely stunning.” 

“Nothing but the best for my finacée.” He spoke quietly and got up, picking up the necklace carefully and placing it on her. “I think it’ll look lovely on our next public outing. Matches your engagement ring.” 

She transfigured her spoon into a mirror and used it to admire herself with the necklace on. “I cannot believe that I get to-” 

“Believe it, darling. I have much to make up for. This is my promise to you.” He says, resting his hands on her shoulders lightly. “I promise that I will never, ever be unfaithful towards you.” 

Astoria met his eyes through the mirror and raised a brow. “ _ Again _ .” She replied with acid in her tone. 

“Ever again.” He concurred and kissed the top of her head. “Now this one.” He grabbed the large, orange Hermés bag. “And this is my promise to  _ always _ care for you.” He set it on the table. 

She pulled out the wrapped orange box and opened it carefully. She dropped the lid unceremoniously on the floor, gasping louder than she had with the necklace. “A  _ Birkin _ ?” She breathed out, tears coming to her eyes. She swallowed thickly and fanned herself with her hand to try and keep the tears from spilling and smearing her makeup. “These are nearly impossible to get!” 

“Nothing is impossible for a Malfoy. You’ll be experiencing that soon enough. Don’t worry.” He hummed and went to his seat, grabbing his wine glass. He couldn’t help the smug feeling or the smirk that was on his lips. “I promise to you that I will be faithful and always take care of you.” He spoke firmly, leaning forward and taking her hand in his. 

Astoria regarded him with her wet eyes, squeezing his hand. 

Draco searched her eyes for a beat, “Do you think you could find it in your heart to forgive me?” He asked in a low tone. 

A slight nod came from her. “I do forgive you.” She hummed and her eyes looked over the large black purse then the necklace. “Of course I forgive you.” She looked into Draco’s eyes. 

Lucky for Draco, Astoria was easily swayed with shiny things.

**✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧**

Hermione watched Viktor play from the “owners suite”. She was dressed in dark blue skinny jeans and a Bulgarian team sweater with his last name and number plastered to her back. She had managed to get her hair in loose waves and put on makeup. Thankful that people had grown to recognize her almost permanent presence at the matches. 

Viktor had come to dinner with such warm friendliness, Hermione remembered how much she missed his friendship. They talked about what had happened between her and Ron. Viktor had kissed the tears off of her face with soft whispers of ‘don’t cry, you’re better than he.’. The cheek kisses turned into kisses on the lips. The next thing she knew, she was waking up naked in her fluffy covers, Crookshanks at the foot of her bed, and Viktor curled around her. 

She hadn’t woken up that content in a long while. 

Over the next two months of their ‘we’, she had more fun (and orgasms) than she had in the last couple years of her and Ron’s relationship. The freedom that she had in this ‘situationship’ with Viktor was more than she could ask for. She consistently attended his matches and more often than not, they were sleeping over at her flat. 

On top of that, work was going more than well. She had passed history changing bills and received recognition from the Prime Minister and other departments. 

As Viktor caught the snitch, Hermione cheered loudly, clapping her hands. His grin was one she had grown to recognize and appreciate. Everyone else was in high spirits waiting for the team to flood into the suite. He found Hermione easily, he wrapped his arms around her waist from behind. “Hello Hermione, did you enjoy the match?” He asked softly with a kiss pressed to her neck. 

Hermione could hear the distinct noise of a camera being clicked. She carefully pulled out of his grasp and leaned up to bump his shoulder. “I did! You played amazingly. Great job.” She praised, blushing slightly. He grabbed two beers and handed one to her before draping his arm loosely over her shoulders. 

“Want to go out with the team? We are celebrating.” Viktor grinned, chugging off his glass. 

“Yeah, you deserve it.” She grinned and leaned up to kiss his cheek gently. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Hermione woke before Viktor did and went to go make breakfast. As she was sipping her tea, allowing the waffles to cook in the waffle maker, she looked over her calendar, trying to plan out her schedule around his next match. 

She frowned as she noticed the date and after some quick calculations she ran to get her personal diary. She flipped through the calendar. Her period was two weeks late. She flipped to the previous month’s calendar and she didn’t realize that she didn’t get her period  _ last month _ either. So many things happened in the last two months of her life… it could be the stress…  _ Stop lying to yourself, _ she chastised herself. Her hands went through her hair as she tried to soothe her racing heart. Her almost constant nausea was making more sense… her boobs had also been feeling a bit heavier and--

_ Beep! Beep! Beep! _ Her fire alarm screeched.  _ The bloody waffles _ , Hermione ran back to the kitchen and murmured a quick charm to get rid of most of the smoke. She opened the waffle maker and there was a charred waffle in it. 

Viktor came running out of her room in his boxers, wand at the ready. “Hermione!” His tone was panicked. 

Hermione pointed at the blackened waffle. “Don’t worry. Just the smoke detector.” She waved her wand and threw the charred waffle away. 

“It’s okay, I’ll go grab something to eat,” he waved his hand and went to put his clothes on before apparating out to wherever. She didn’t even have a chance to say that it was just  _ one _ waffle. With a sigh and a wave of her wand, everything cleaned itself and returned to their spot. 

Once her heart settled from the fire alarm and ruined breakfast. She hurried to her room and dressed in leggings and Viktor’s jumper from the night before and apparated to the corner drugstore. She hurried in, bought two different pregnancy tests and used self check out. She apparated back home quickly and put them under the bathroom sink. She wished that Viktor wasn’t here so she could take the tests. She just couldn’t be pregnant, she told herself firmly. She shucked her leggings and settled on the couch, trying to not think about the tests calling her name. 

Viktor apparated back and brought her coffee and a bagel. He settled next to her on the couch, happily eating. 

“What are your plans today?” Hermione asked, slowly eating her bagel. 

He hummed and shrugged. “I’m meeting with my father and mother for lunch today at their castle in Bulgaria.” He nodded. “Sorry to leave so early today.” He pouted. 

Hermione was relieved. “Don’t be sorry.” She said easily. “I’ll see you for lunch this week.” She reminded him. 

“I know. But I like spending my recovery days with you.” His eyes were soft as he spoke, bringing a hand up to cup her cheek. 

“Likewise, but your parents miss you I am sure.” Hermione leaned her head into his hand. “I’ll miss you too.” She said softly, shifting to lean in to give him a soft kiss. 

He kissed her back and gripped her waist lightly. “I’ll be back tonight, okay?” He asked softly, leaning in to give her another kiss. “Finish this.” He smiled and gave her three quick kisses. 

“Sounds like a plan.” Hermione whispered back, shifting to lean into him. “Enjoy your time though, okay?” She hummed.

Viktor nodded and gave her a long kiss. “I’m going to head home. I’ll see you tonight.” He got up and headed towards the floo. “See you.” He kissed her fingers and waved before flooing home. 

“Bye love.” She waved. After two moments passed, she grabbed a plastic cup from her kitchen and went to the bathroom. She pulled out the tests and opened each and every one. 

The two minutes that it took to develop were the longest moments of Hermione’s life. Her bagel and coffee came back up as plus signs showed up on every test. She rested her head on her arm with her face angled towards the toilet. She tried to keep her tears at bay. The lengths she went to avoid getting pregnant and here she was...

Pregnant and not knowing who was the father.


	11. Chapter 11

_ “Oh gods, Draco,” her words were muffled as he face was shoved into the pillow. Draco’s hand was tight at her neck before he slid it down her pale back, pushing in balls deep again.  _

_ “Again, say my name again,” he panted out, pulling almost the entire way out before pushing back into her again.  _

_ “Draco! Please!” She cried out and shifted up a bit, flipping her curly hair to the side to look back at him. The amber warmth made Draco’s heart squeeze.  _

_ “Fuck, Hermione, I--”  _

Draco woke up with a start, his dick hard and leaking. He panted as his eyes adjusted to the sunshine. 

Astoria walked in with two cups of tea and set his cup on his night stand. “We have to meet with the cake decorator for cake tasting as well as meeting with the venue’s cooks to taste test meals.” She said as she sat down, on his side of the bed. 

His mind was on his throbbing dick, not on what flavor of cake they were going to have. He took her cup out of her hand and stuck it next to his before pulling her in for a bruising kiss. 

She kissed him back with gasp before pulling away, “I don’t know if we have time for this, Draco.” Astoria breathed against his head as his kisses trailed down her neck. “We also have the dinner party with our family and friends tonight.” 

“We always have time for this, love.” He punctuated each word with a kiss before laying her back in the bed. 

Astoria didn’t want to have a cuddle afterwards. She was fussing about needing a shower again before leaving and _did not_ _want_ Draco in her shower. He took his own in the guest bathroom and turned the water scalding hot to punish himself for such a dirty dream. 

_ About a muggleborn _ . His ancestors were turning in their graves, he was sure. Astoria had been home for two months and they’d well made up by now. He  _ shouldn’t be _ having smutty dreams about Granger especially  _ four months later _ . 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Draco sat next to his mother as Astoria went person to person, engaging in so many conversations that he was thankful that she took care of the social butterfly enough for both of them. 

“Isn’t she just amazing?” His mother gushed. “Absolutely gorgeous, can plan and host a party,  _ and _ of pure blood…” She sighed dreamily. “You have most definitely done better than your father and I could have ever hoped, my darling son.” She reached over and patted his cheek gently. 

His mother was biased and he knew that. “She is… and thank you.” He sighed, smiling at her. The smile didn’t reach his eyes. Draco didn’t really pick her. This was a betrothal. His mother hand picked Astoria Greengrass for him. 

“I’m so glad that it seems like our old family curse has finally been broken.” She said a bit choked up. “You’ve done absolutely wonderfully.” 

Draco hummed in response and took a long sip off his whiskey glass. “As you said when I was a boy, maybe it was meant to end with your generation. I am the only child of yours. I have a different name than ‘Black’.” Draco mused. 

“Thank goodness, as much as the world seems to focus on being “progressive”, it’s good for us to also preserve history and pure blood.” She spoke firmly. 

After the fall of Voldemort, his mother’s views relaxed but she hung onto the idea of Draco marrying pureblood to make his father proud as well as the family curse. It tired Draco to constantly put up a front for his mother. When he didn’t care like  _ that _ any longer (he asked himself if he ever really did care in  _ that _ way due to that was all he was being fed as a child). 

Did his fling with Granger shame him because she was muggle born? Or was it the personal shame he felt that someone who was held in such high esteem rode him with as much gusto, if not more, than any other lover he had. He took another long sip as his mother rattled off about different wedding plans. Granger was bloody brilliant, pure blood or not, she was definitely a keeper but not someone for him to keep. He just couldn’t upset his mother like that. 

Draco drained his glass. He was spending too much time thinking about his hookup. It wasn’t that deep. He had more than enough random hook ups. “Going to catch up with my missus.” He excused himself to go find Astoria. 

He followed Astoria around, hand on the small of her back, giving polite nods and smiles as they walked around. He was wrapped up in his thoughts, letting Astoria do all the chatting. 

_ This _ was his destiny. Be the one to end the Black Family Curse and to keep the Malfoy bloodline clean. There had never been a sullying of his father’s long, pure bloodline. Just his mother’s. His father knew what he was getting into. His mother had been more than upfront and honest with him prior to their engagement. But his father’s confidence (more so cockiness if Draco was honest with himself) outweighed the concern his mother felt towards the curse. 

_ “I’m a  _ Malfoy, _ Narcissa, that curse can’t  _ touch Malfoys,  _ my love. Do not fret.”  _ Draco could hear his father’s voice.

And true to boot, only one Malfoy heir was produced, limiting the curses chance at doing anything. With his mother having a hand in controlling his fate, they had found a loophole. 

Draco however knew he already fucked that up. He had screwed the brains out of the muggle born, Gryffindor Princess, the Brightest Witch of her Age, the Queen Swot, the leader of the Golden Trio herself… He was a bloodline betrayer and not a soul knew. 

“Draco, darling,” Astoria repeated herself for what felt like the umpteenth time. 

“Hm yes, my love?” He asked, coming back to himself. 

“Stop chewing your nails. It’s unbecoming.” She chastised. 

Draco shoved his free hand in his pocket. He normally never did that. Especially since he had left school with no major tests. He always kept his fingers well groomed and manicured. “Sorry love. My mind is wrapped in planning our honeymoon.” He lied and kissed her temple. 

She cooed a bit and leaned into the kiss. “Shouldn’t be causing you to chew on your nails. You know I will love whatever you plan. Especially if it’s tropical.” She teased. 

“Duly noted.” Draco chuckled before wordlessly fixing his nails. “There.” He teased and tapped her hip. “Did-” 

Pansy and Marcus walked through the floo, her arm firmly gripping his bicep. Pansy’s face held no emotion nor did Marcus’. He whispered something to her and it looked like she snorted. 

“Oh you invited them?” Draco asked, frowning. There was some minor relief that his dick stayed still in his dress trousers. There was almost no feeling towards Pansy now.  _ Maybe because a certain, curly haired witch was occupying his dick, his thoughts, and feelings. _

“My mother did. We are close with the Flint family.” She said, going a bit pale, accioing a flute of champagne and chugging it down in three gulps. “We best go greet them.” Her words were tight, eyes slightly glassy.

Draco tightened his arm around Astoria’s waist. “No. We won’t.” He spoke firmly and led her away. “We will not be doing that.” He took her under the staircase and apparated them to his room at the manor.

“This is rude of us.” She sniffled. 

He hummed and pulled her to sit in on his lap as he sat in one of the grey, leather wingback chairs. “I don’t care.” Draco tucked her into his chest, handing her his embroidered handkerchief to her. “Wipe your tears darling. Pansy’s a right bitch and Flint isn’t any better.” He wrinkled his nose and shook his head in slight disgust. 

“Is she just a bitch because she told me about your little affair or is she genuinely, Draco?” She said, dabbing at her eyes with the handkerchief charmed to avoid stains. He learned his lesson after Granger. 

Draco kissed her forehead before answering, “because she genuinely is.” His words were honest and he kissed a stray tear she had missed. He did truly care for the petite blonde in his lap. He had known that from the beginning. But he wasn’t sure if it was because it was expected as they were betrothed or was it because he felt a genuine connection to Astoria over their courtship? “I love you. I choose you. I chose you. And you’re the one dripping in Malfoy Family jewels.” He smirked a bit into her hair, knowing well enough that the mentioning of her gifts would distract her for a bit. 

She nodded and hugged Draco’s arms more tightly around her. As she examined her left wrist and ring finger. “You’re right. You chose me. I chose you. And our wedding will be better than theirs was.” 

“Exactly right.” He praised gently and rubbed her back. “Ready to rejoin the party?” He asked gently, looking into the big blue eyes. As pretty as they were he didn’t compare to the warmth of the amber ones he had been dreaming about. 

“Hold on. Not quite.” There was a glint of mischief in her eyes. “Just want to show you how much I love you.” She said with a pout (her lip injections had finally gone down, thank Merlin) as she slipped to her knees in front of him.

Guilt wracked his body. He was literally just thinking about Granger’s eyes and here was his  _ fiancée _ , on her  _ knees _ getting ready to suck his soul out of his body like a bloody dementor. He wasn’t going to stop her either, who was  _ he _ to deny  _ her _ of giving  _ him _ pleasure?  _ Salazar Malfoy, you are a fucking joke of a wizard, a man, and a Malfoy. _

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Hermione studied her figure in the mirror with an arched brow. She only had her bra and panties on as she stood so she could study her profile. Her hand traced over her fourth month “bump”. She was barely showing. It had looked like she had put on a stone but nothing more. Nobody asked questions, nobody probably even noticed. She didn’t dress to accentuate the bump but she didn’t go out of her way to hide it. The only thing that changed was her pant size, by one size. Part of her felt relieved that nobody could tell but at the same time, she was excited about the baby.

Over the course of the last two months were quite the array of doctors appointments at the muggle hospitals to keep this a secret--she still hadn’t told the Potters. She secretly shopped for the soon to be nursery and she came to the conclusion that Viktor was most obviously the father. It just  _ couldn’t _ be Malfoy’s. Granted, she fucked both of them within a week of each other ( _ much to her chagrin _ ). But she took potions the night she fucked Malfoy ( _ she definitely recalled taking a potion after getting home) _ and didn’t take the potion after fucking Viktor ( _ like a bloody fool _ ). So in conclusion (in her mind), it was  _ definitely _ Viktor’s baby and waited until the beginning of the second trimester to tell him that she was pregnant and it was  _ his. _ They had agreed to keep the pregnancy and their relationship in total privacy from the public. Viktor was more than supportive and she was so appreciative of his presence. Even after he had essentially moved in.

_ Hermione paced the length of her sitting room. Viktor was due for tea at any moment and she had to tell him she was having his baby. She had played around with the idea of not keeping the baby and just going to her muggle practitioner and having it removed. Or she could wait until term and simply  _ give _ the child away. At the end of the day it was her choice. She and Viktor had a good relationship blossoming and she was a modern witch, a modern woman. She didn’t need him to be directly involved. But maybe they could give it a shot and become co-parents over the child.  _

_ “Hello  _ _ skŭpa moya _ _.” He grinned as he walked through the fireplace, dinner in hand.  _

_ “Hi darling.” She said and gave him a quick kiss. “Please have a seat. I need to talk to you about something.”  _

_ “Is everything alright, Hermi?” He asked worriedly.  _

_ “Well.. sit down.” She waved her hand at him. As he sat, giving her a worried look, she took a deep breath. “I don’t know how to deliver this with tact or grace. But I wanted to let you know that I’m pregnant and it’s  _ yours. _ ” Hermione dropped her eyes to the ground and cradled her still flat stomach slightly.  _

_ He was frowning deeply for a long moment before a range of emotions flickered across his face.  _ Confusion. Shock. Denial.  _ Before he nodded and acceptance took place in his face. “That’s great. I’ve always wanted to be a father.”  _

_ She knew he was a man of few words but she was hoping for more of an answer that was more than two sentences. “Are you willing to try doing this, together?” She asked a bit nervously.  _

_ “Of course! I am the child’s father. It is a part of my honor and dignity. I’m excited. I hope he’s a boy. Be a big, strong, Krum.” He nodded, smiling.  _

_ “Okay. Great. Uhm,” she swallowed thickly, rubbing her stomach. “If at any point you or I feel like it won’t work out, we can work out  _ those _ details then. Deal?”  _

_ “Deal.” He smiled and came over to cup her stomach before her face. He leaned in and gave her a long kiss.  _

“Why do you stare at yourself in that manner?” Viktor asked, coming out of the ensuite bathroom. 

Hermione jumped out of her thoughts, “Oh, because, well,” she flushed and bit her lip. “Well, I’m just trying to see if you can tell that I’m pregnant or not. I know logically I am pregnant, I can feel our child in my stomach.” She palmed her small bump. “But I just wish I could see it on my body.” 

Viktor hummed in appreciation. “I can tell.” He smiled gently and rubbed her stomach. “Our son is going to be so strong… he’ll get bigger.” He pressed a long, heavy kiss on her smooth skin. 

Her fingers ran through his hair. “Thank you. I figure I should be thankful people at work can’t really tell.” She nodded. “I have to get ready for dinner with the Potters. I’ll be home later this evening. Have a good dinner with your parents.” 

He stood and gave her a kiss. “See you soon , skŭpa moya.”

“See you.” She smiled as he apparated and went to search her closet for her jeans and a nice sweater before she apparated herself to the Potter’s front door. She needed to tell them she was pregnant. They were her closest friends and she trusted them to not speak of it to Ronald. 

Ginny opened the door with a grin, “Hermione!” She gushed and gave her a tight hug. 

“Hey Gin,” Hermione sighed back and returned the tight hug. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I missed you!” She sighed and let her inside. 

Harry was waiting with a smile. “Hey ‘Mione.” He held his arms open. Hermione stepped into them and gave him a gentle hug. “Missed ya.” 

“Same.” She said before letting them lead her to the dining room.

After they had spent a good portion of dinner catching up and hearing about each other's lives, Hermione decided it was now or never. “So, I know I’ve been scarce these last couple months. But I have some news.” 

Her hosts fell silent and studied her face, both of the Potters picked up on her anxiety. 

“Well, I found out about a couple months ago… I'm pregnant.” She swallowed thickly. “I would seriously appreciate it if you didn’t tell Ron. And I confidently tell you both: it’s definitely not Ron’s.” 

They were both silent for a long moment before Ginny finally spoke. “Are you wanting to keep this baby?” She asked slowly. 

“Yes, obviously Ginny. I told you I am expecting.” Hermione almost rolled her eyes. The father and I have worked out the details… I took a long time thinking about if I wanted to keep it or not… or give it up for adoption. But as a modern witch and woman, I can be a mum in today’s society.” 

“Well obviously. Did you plan for this though?” Harry asked, leaning forward. 

“No. But I took the most steps to ensure I wouldn’t get pregnant and still did. So obviously this child is hell bent on being made.” She nodded. “And before you further prick questions at adoption, no. Once any agency found out my and the father’s identity, we wouldn’t be able to ensure a  _ good _ family. Just families who talk nice to get who will be an incredibly gifted witch or wizard.” She said with a firm nod. 

They resumed their long silence and stared at her before they both nodded. 

“Who’s the father?” Harry asked and tilted his head to the side. 

“I won’t be revealing that until after our child is born.” Hermione raised her brow to challenge him. 

“Well we are happy that you’re happy.” Ginny smiled and got up to give her a hug. “I’m very excited for my godchild.” She teased and rubbed her stomach lightly. 

“I am sure they are very excited to meet you.” Hermione smiled at Ginny’s hand. 

“They as in-” 

“Gender neutral term, Harry. One baby.” Hermione interrupted. 

“How far along are you?” Ginny asked. 

“I’m in month four. Been redesigning the guest room as a nursery. We will find out the gender next week. My magic has been on the fritz and my nausea just started subsiding.” Hermione sighed and nibbled at her roll. “I can’t stay for dessert. I have to get home.” She sighed and got up. “Please, do not tell Ronald. I really,  _ really _ don’t want to deal with him. It’s important for me to not be stressed.” 

“Of course, Hermione. We wouldn’t dare breathe a word of this.” Ginny reassured her. 

Hermione nodded and said her good-byes as she apparated home to be greeted by a very cuddly Viktor. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

It took until the end of the week following Hermione’s dinner at the Potter’s for her to find Ron on her doorstep, pounding at the door. When she peeked through her enchanted peephole and saw the flushed ginger knocking. She ushered Viktor to her room and casted a wandless  _ muffliato  _ so he couldn’t hear this obvious shit storm. She should have known better than to have trusted Ginny and Harry with something that held this much weight. 

Hermione opened the door with her wand drawn and pointed at Ron. “Make it quick and  _ leave _ .” Her tone was acidic. 

“You are pregnant with  _ my  _ child. I have every right to be here.” His face flushed a bit deeper as his voice cracked. 

She almost guffawed in his face. “ _ Your _ child? Did I hear that right? Ronald, can you not do basic arithmetic? We haven’t been intimate in more than 6 months. I am most definitely not 6 months pregnant. That is your current girlfriend.” She said slowly, gesturing to her still flat stomach. 

“Well, how far along are you then?” He asked with narrowed eyes, pushing his way into her flat.

“Get the hell out of here before I hex you.” She threatened, stepping forward to push her wand to his chest. Hermione would be damned if she let anything happen to her or her baby. Not that  _ he _ could honestly do much to her. 

Ron stepped back over the threshold, eyes on Hermione’s. “Listen, all I’m trying to do is the right thing here. I want you to come move in with me and Lav and we can all raise the babies together. Like one big family.” He clasped his hands together, nodding. 

Hermione stared at him as if he grew a second head before she saw red. First this idiot  _ cheated  _ on her, got someone  _ pregnant _ , and now he wanted to have a “kumbaya” moment with his mistress and ex-fianceé?! She supported everyone’s choice about how they expressed and conducted their personal relationships but for  _ this _ from  _ Ron _ ? She flicked her wrist and had him frozen before her, “Now Ronald Weasley, listen closely as I will not repeat myself.” Her words were stern and harsh, eyes on his. “You are  _ not _ the father of my baby. It makes no chronological sense for it to be yours. I broke up with you.  _ I _ know who the father is.  _ You _ do not need to. Focus on the fact that you have a  _ pregnant girlfriend _ at home and care for her. I can very much take care of myself and my child.  _ Especially _ when I took care of you and Harry for seven years.” Her magic was sparking from the ends of her hair from her rage. She cast the counter charm. “Now  _ leave _ before I report you for trespassing.” Hermione started to shut the door. 

“You fucking  _ whore _ .” He yelled loudly. “We’ve not even been broken up for more than six months and you got yourself knocked up?!”

She blinked a few times at him trying to figure out where he got the  _ audacity _ to speak to her in that manner. Before her mind could stop her, she flicked her wand towards him with a non-verbal  _ stupefy _ before sending a patronus to Harry and Ginny to come get him. She locked the doors and added a few more wards onto her house, trying to not cry from the sheer absurdity of Ronald Weasley. He was the one that was unfaithful to her while they were engaged to be married. He got another witch pregnant and threw the word “whore” around about  _ her _ ?! Hermione’s breathing came out in soft pants. 

Viktor came out of her room and frowned at her very upset state. “ Skŭpa moya... what’s wrong?” He asked worriedly and gathered her into his arms. 

That was enough to push her over the edge. She started to cry into his chest, allowing him to comfort her. “These bloody hormones.” She said through her tears into his soft sweater. 

“It’s not the hormones.” He said with finality in his tone. “I know the ginger boy was here. He upset you.” He sighed and kissed the top of her head. “You are no whore for being pregnant or having the baby.” Viktor’s words were soft and he drew her towards the couch, pulling her into his lap. He rubbed her back lightly, allowing her to cry. 

After a bit, Hermione relaxed and took a deep breath against his chest. “Thank you.” She said softly. “I’m so sorry for crying.” 

“Never apologize for crying.” He soothed before summoning a cup of tea from the kitchen. He pressed the mug into her hands. “Ch-ah-mile.” 

“Chamomile. Thank you.” She sighed and shifted to cuddle onto him, head on his shoulder as she sipped on her tea. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

Maya dropped off the Daily Prophet along with random notes and a howler from Ron. She incinerated the howler without opening it and opened the paper as she walked back inside. She paused, jaw dropping. Her eyes traced over the words and the pictures repeatedly.

Her picture was on the front page with big, bold letters, “ **Golden Trio’s Hermione Trio is Expecting!** ” With a sub headline that read,  _ Is Ronald Weasley the father? Read more page 3. _

_ Fucking Ronald Weasley.  _ She apparated to the Potters and easily bypassed the wards before storming into the house, still in her PJs, so mad her magic crackled off her body. 

She threw the paper onto the table. “You two couldn’t keep _my_ good news to _yourselves_ and _now_ _ALL OF THE WIZARDING WORLD KNOWS I’M PREGNANT_!” As she yelled, the glassware on the table shattered. Hermione was so tired of keeping her calm when it felt nobody was respecting her in this bloody world. Both Ginny and Harry were flushed with embarrassment ( _as they should be,_ Hermione’s mind screamed). They both tried to open their mouths to explain and Hermione held up her wand in warning. “I trusted the both of you. I don’t care how you told him. I don’t want to know anything.” She spoke curtly. “You are both lucky that I am not hexing you out of your minds! You lose all privilege to be included in anything with my baby!” She apparated home before they could say anything.


	12. Chapter 12

The sun danced behind Hermione’s closed eyelids. She sighed and adjusted herself a bit in bed, her eyes slowly opening. She was now pushing six and half months pregnant and her pregnant stomach showed up out of nowhere. And since all of the UK knew about her pregnancy, she dressed to accentuate the bump now. She was more than obsessed with her son that was steadily growing in her belly. She smiled at the sleeping Viktor cuddled up to her, face buried in her side, arm draped over her stomach. He was so ecstatic their baby was a boy as well. He cooed to her stomach in Bulgarian frequently and they were discussing names with Aleksander being at the top. 

_ “Remember Viktor, they are muggles they don’t know about magic.” Hermione reminded Viktor for the hundredth time.  _

_ “Yes, Hermie, I know.” He said patiently as they prepared to apparate.  _

_ “I know you know, I’m just feeling,” she smoothed her hair a bit as she searched for the right words, “nervous.” It was a lame word choice as she had essentially a whole thesaurus in her head.  _

_ “My love, no need to be nervous.” He soothed and kissed her forehead. “Our baby is big and strong and you want to keep it as a mummy so we will go to a muggle doctor.” He nodded.  _

_ Hermione smiled at his phrasing of “keeping it under wraps”. “Thank you.” She sighed as they apparated.  _

_ Once she was on the examining table with Viktor seated next to her, holding her hand and stroking her hair, the gynecologist walked in.  _

_ “Ah hello, Miss Granger! I see you’ve brought a friend!” She said happily.  _

_ “Hello Dr. Smith.” She smiled, “my partner and the father of the baby. This is Viktor.”  _

_ “Nice to finally meet you!” She said with a grin and shook Viktor’s hand.  _

_ “Likewise, doctor.” He said politely.  _

_ “Oh! Where is that accent from? Hungary?” She asked as she gloved up.  _

_ “Bulgaria.” He said slowly.  _

_ “Wonderful! This baby is going to have some strong genes! I bet the baby will look like dad.” She winked at him and squeezed the ultrasound gel on Hermione’s stomach. “With mummy’s hair of course.” _

_ Hermione smiled and squeezed Viktor’s hand. “We are very excited to find out if we are expecting a boy or a girl today.” She said and grinned up at her partner.  _

_ He kissed her forehead, “I’m confident it’s a boy  _ _ skŭpa moya _ _.” He shrugged.  _

_ “What makes you say that, Viktor?” Dr. Smith asked as she started to wand Hermione’s stomach, staring at the ultrasound screen.  _

_ “The way her belly sits, it’s low. She has a craving for sour sweeties… hm, oh and garlic! Hermi loves her garlic chips, crisps, cobs,” he shrugged, “if she was pregnant with a girl… they’d all be sweet.”  _

_ The doctor gave him a slight look before chuckling to herself. “Old wives tales. It’s all up to chance.”  _

_ Hermione bit her tongue. She knew why Viktor thought what he did. But neither of them could correct the doctor. There was a certain magical history Viktor was familiar with in his family and her pregnancy was going the same way he had heard of.  _

_ Viktor squeezed her shoulder. “Still doctor, I’m confident.” He said slowly.  _

_ She hummed in response before she nodded. “Okay Hermione and Viktor, you two can definitely expect a baby…” she paused to let the tension grow, “boy.”  _

_Viktor whooped and jumped in the air a bit. “A_ boy _skŭpa moya!” He crooned and went to shake the doctor’s hand. “Thank you Dr. Smith!”_

_ She pointed to the screen, “You can see how you can tell he’s a boy right there.” She smiled and cleaned off Hermione’s stomach. “Hermione, your son is doing excellent and from what I can tell everything is proceeding perfectly.” She smiled gently at her and nodded. “Have a wonderful day, you two. Congrats again on the son.”  _

_ Hermione had cradled her stomach, over the moon about the baby being a boy.  _

_ “Can we go now? I need to go collect a kit for a baby.” He smiled easily and was bouncing a bit.  _

_ She smiled softly, “Of course we can.” Hermione let Viktor help her off of the bed. Once they left the doctor’s office and hit the first street corner, they both apparated back to Hermione’s flat.  _

She rubbed Viktor’s back gently at first before she made herself get out of bed. She took her vitamins for the day and went to start on breakfast for the two of them. Viktor needed the full English since he had practice for most of the day while she kept to a much stricter diet. 

Making breakfast for Viktor was different than when she was making breakfast for Ron. Viktor was so appreciative and made it up to her by making dinner most nights. For the entirety of their private relationship, she felt as if he was more of a partner in life than Ron ever was. 

She had all the dishes levitating to the dining table and was making Viktor’s coffee and her decaf tea when Viktor finally came out. “Skŭpa moya,” he mumbled sleepily and wrapped his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck, “I could have had my family’s elf bring us breakfast. You need to make sure to rest,” he murmured and rubbed her stomach gently. 

“I am resting. I woke up before the alarm clock all by myself.” She said gently and leaned back into her boyfriend’s arms. “I wanted to make sure you left with a full stomach. And I like cooking for you.” She murmured and tilted her head back to look up at him. 

He leaned down and gave her a gentle kiss before kissing down her neck. “Maybe I wanted to have my way with you for a bit,” he nipped her ear before straightening. 

“After breakfast, we can shower together.” Hermione hummed back. Her hormones had her craving sex more than she usually did. But Viktor wasn’t complaining and he was  _ more _ than generous. 

When they finally pulled away, Viktor sat down to start eating and Hermione went to go check if Maya had brought anything. 

It was the regular things she usually brought in the morning; a bulgarian newspaper, the Daily Prophet, random bills, and at the bottom of the stack was a postcard. It was from Harry. She almost threw it out without reading it but flipped it over with a huff. Her eyes flitted over the words, her eyes widening.

_ Hermione,  _

_ Ron’s daughter was born a month early. Didn’t want you to find out through the Prophet. Hope you and baby are well. Ginny and I miss you. Hope to talk soon.  _

_ -Harry _

Hermione reread the note a few more times.  _ A girl _ ,  _ with red hair most likely _ , she shook her head in disbelief and walked inside. She would believe that the baby was born a month early when she saw the baby. The size of the baby would tell her if Lavender got pregnant earlier than what Ron said. 

She sat at the table and ate her breakfast as she read through the paper and choked on her morning biscuit. 

“Hermi, you okay?” Viktor asked as he stood up to come help her. 

She waved her hand in response to show that she was fine, even though she wasn’t. Under the “gossip news” section of the Prophet was an article going on and on about how the baby was Ron’s. “They’re trying to say our baby is Ron’s.” She finally managed after she gulped some tea down. 

Viktor’s eyes flashed in anger. “That weasel! I’m going to go talk to him.” He stood up, body tight with the anger he was feeling. 

“Viktor, no. Sit down.” She tried to keep her head and watched him sit. “You can’t. It’ll get out and I just, that’s not something we need to be focused on. I’ll stop at the Prophet today. I’ll talk with the editor.” She soothed and got up to wrap her arms around VIktor’s shoulder, head leaning against it. “What matters is that we know our truth and this is just  _ gossip _ .” 

“Still, sk ŭpa, he doesn’t get to take credit for our son! Absolutely ridiculous.” He huffed out but leaned his head against hers. 

“I agree. I’ll handle it, darling.” She kissed his neck gently, her body starting to get a bit warm. “About the shower…” she trailed off and nipped his neck. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧   
  


Hermione dressed for work and went to her office. Nobody in her department spoke of her pregnancy except for how she was feeling and the due date. She made it clear she wouldn’t tolerate any gossip from anyone in her department and if they were going to, they could clear their desks out. 

As she clicked into the office, Polly flanked her. “Good morning, Hermione. I set up that meeting with Barnabas in an hour,” she listed off, staring at her parchment, “I noticed you were out of the prenatal potions you keep on hand so I ordered more and they’ll be ready for pick up at lunch, uh Ron Weasley sent you a note which is on your desk,” Polly hummed, eyeing the list. 

Hermione couldn’t help the eye roll at the mention of Ron. “Of course he did. His girlfriend-” 

“Well, actually, wife,” Polly choked out, shutting the door behind her. “That was what I was going to talk to you about... He arranged for an officiator to the hospital because and I quote, “can’t stand to not be married when we have a baby. Need to be proper.”. It will be officially announced tomorrow.” 

Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose, her hand running over her stomach covered the smooth, black fabric of her dress. “Fuck!” She almost yelled before leaning back. “Okay, okay. Thank you, Polly. I’m going to head to lunch after my meeting with Barnabas. I have a couple meetings after lunch as well. I’ll be going home after those meetings.” Her words were tense and she tried to relax. 

“Of course. Let me know if there’s anything I can help you with.” She spoke with kindness and left Hermione to her thoughts. 

_ Married and a father in under twenty-four hours _ , Hermione shook her head as she stared out the window.  _ Tosser _ . She sighed and relaxed against the soft leather of her chair. Her eyes followed the busy street below. 

She knew she shouldn’t feel hurt. Logically she knew this. But she couldn’t fight the sting of pain she felt. 

After a few hours of working, she stood up slipping her feet back into the pumps. She charmed her heels to be comfortable and change with the swelling of her feet. She opened a wardrobe in her office and stood in front of the mirror, primping. Hermione smoothed her body-con maternity dress down and fixed a curl. 

She grabbed her purse and clicked her way out of her office and out of her department. She went straight to the Daily Prophet’s office. “Hermione Granger for Barnabas.” 

“Ms. Granger! No need to check in, come come.” Barnabas chuckled and waved her forward. 

His warm demeanor did nothing for her icy annoyance at what was being printed about her. She watched him sit down and gesture to the chair across from him. “This isn’t a social visit. I’ll be short.” She came over and put the paper from that morning on his desk with the story circled in red. “I will pursue legal action if you allow any other articles to come out about the father of the baby.” She said slowly. “I don’t think you’ll do well against me in a court of law.” 

He flushed, “But Ms. Granger, our readers-”

“No.” She said firmly. “Stop dragging my name through the press for reads.” She searched his eyes. “I gave you the scoop on my ending engagement. Stop focusing on who the father of my baby is. Focus on real news.” She turned on her heel, “Always a pleasure, Barnabas.” She threw a sweet smile over her shoulder. “I’ll let you know when I have the baby. Good day, Barnabas.” With that she clicked out of the office and walked down the apothecary. She checked in with the clerk and still had about ten minutes.

Hermione wandered the aisles, grabbing a few things as she went. When she rounded a corner she almost dropped the supplies in her hand. She hadn’t seen Draco since they had had sex. She saw in the papers that he and Astoria were obviously back on. 

Draco looked up at her and Hermione felt her heart skip a beat. She watched his eyes drag up and down her body, “So the rumors are true then, Granger.” He smirked. “Pregnancy suits you.” 

“Thank you, Malfoy.” She smiled and rested her hand over her bump when she felt her son move in her stomach. 

“It’s not the Weasel’s is it?” He asked and raised his brow a slight look of disgust on his face. 

Hermione flushed, “Absolutely not.” Her words were a bit high pitched. 

“My deepest apologies,” his hands came up. “Congratulations are in order. Not assumptions.” Draco smoothed his hair back. “When are you expecting?” 

“About to enter the third trimester.” Hermione said with a small smile. 

“Know the sex?” He asked as he grabbed a couple vials off the shelf. 

She bit her lip, she  _ really _ shouldn’t tell him. But the only person who knew was Viktor. 

He took her pause as a no, “It’s okay-” 

“A boy. I’m having a boy.” She whispered softly, eyes down on her round stomach before looking back up at him. 

Draco gave her a genuine smile back, “Congratulations, Granger. That is wonderful news. He’s going to be the brightest wizard of his age.” He chuckled. 

Hermione blushed, “Thank you. I sure hope so.” She smiled and rubbed her bump again. “You and Astoria back together?” She asked softly, eyes going to wander the aisle as she grabbed a cream. 

“Yeah. She came back from Los Angeles and we are working through things. But wedding planning is back on.” He nodded and grinned. 

Hermione couldn’t help but notice that the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “Wonderful.” She smiled. “I’m very happy for you.” Her name gets called from the apothecaries. “I need to grab that and head back to work. It was good seeing you, Draco.” She smiled and walked quickly to the counter to pay for everything and leave quickly. 

She called him  _ Draco _ . 

_ Ugh.  _ Pregnancy was making her soft. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

_ My name not my surname, my name _ , Draco shook his head to stop the stupid smile from settling on his lips. She did look quite radiant. The baby’s magic obviously affected her, she was practically glowing. 

_ Stop. _ He straightened his shoulders and watched Hermione walk out the door. He checked out and mulled over the conversation as he walked to the robes shop. He hadn’t read anything in the papers about the father besides gossip columns saying it was the Weasel, nor anything about the baby being a boy. 

_ She shared that with me _ , he smiled softly before shaking his head.  _ Absolutely disgusting. I am walking to get final fittings for my wedding robes and lunch with my  _ fiancée _ and I can’t stop grinning over Hermione! _ He shook his head and stopped off at a coffee shop to buy a plain black coffee. 

Even with his harsh self-loathing, his mind was still replaying the conversation.  _ Third trimester _ … how long was that again? He almost dropped his coffee as the math connected in his head. Six months going into the next three… they definitely had sex six months ago. He paused in front of the robe shop, chewing his lip. 

If she  _ didn’t _ know who the father was, Draco could most definitely be the father- _ oh stop, as if she would carry  _ my _ baby to term… she would most definitely get rid of it if she knew she was carrying  _ my _ baby.  _ If she  _ was _ pregnant with his baby right now, he was confident he would tell her. And Draco’s slightly fuzzy memory did remember her muttering the contraceptive charm...

He shook his head, chugged the rest of his coffee down, and stepped into the robes shop. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧   
  


Astoria was waiting outside of the robes shop, going over details with the wedding planner. “Drake!” She cooed and shooed the wedding planner away. She wrapped her arms around Draco’s waist and held him close. 

Her perfume filled his nose and his nose wrinkled. “Hello darling, how was your afternoon dress shopping?” He asked her as he planted a kiss to her forehead and pulled away. 

She took his arm, “Oh, it was so lovely.” She sighed dreamily. “Found the perfect dress.” She smiled and rested her head on his shoulder for a moment. “Can we go get lunch in muggle London at that restaurant over the water?” She asked, starting to lead him to the Leaky Cauldron. 

“Anything you want darling.” He smiled a bit and kissed the top of her head. 

✧

When they got settled and ordered, Draco mentioned running into Granger to Astoria. 

“Oh! So it’s not just gossip?” She asked, looking over her cosmopolitan as she sipped. 

“No, she was very much round.” Draco nodded, sipping on his own martini. 

“Did she mention the father to you at all?” She asked, her eyes narrowing. 

He hated to admit it, but the way Astoria was digging put an uncomfortable pit in his stomach. “No, she didn’t. We exchanged a hello and that was it.” He hummed, draining his glass to try and get rid of the pit. If he was drunk, he wouldn’t be able to feel the uncomfortableness. 

“I’m sure she wouldn’t. I bet the swot got knocked up… a real shame,” she tsk’d and shook her head a bit. 

“A real shame?” Draco mused a bit and waved another martini forward. 

“Well, yeah,” she scoffed. “‘The Brightest Witch of Her Age’ gets knocked up? Isn’t married?” She shook her head again, leaning back. “Not the brightest having a bastard for a child, hm? It isn’t very becoming. I wouldn’t be surprised if it ended up being Weasley’s.” She hummed. 

The uncomfortable pit in Draco’s turned into frustration with a hint of anger. Why was Astoria just dragging her down like this? Hermione really hadn’t done anything to her. 

“Astoria,” he said slowly, reaching across the table to hold her hand. “Nothing wrong with a bit of modernization. Her being pregnant has nothing to do with her intelligence.” 

Astoria snorted, “Drake, darling, any smart woman wouldn’t keep a baby without being married. Her career-” 

“From what I’ve been reading,” Draco politely cut her off, “her career is still flourishing as much as it did before she was pregnant.” He sipped on his martini, eyes on hers. 

Astoria rolled her eyes, “You are never fun to gossip with.” She huffed and leaned back, pouting her lips. 

“I know, darling.” He chuckled, it didn’t sound force which he was relieved about. He was actually quite angry at Astoria for talking about Granger in such a way. He knew he spoke worse of her but it was different now, he had grown and changed. Astoria did too, just more into a socialite. His gut was a bit tight and his hand was gripping the glass a little too firmly. “Let’s focus on the wedding, it’s only a few months away now… And today we meet with the realtor about getting a manor of our own until it’s time for me to take over Malfoy Manor.” He tried to change the subject. If they lingered on this topic any longer, Draco didn’t trust himself to stay as calm and reasonable about the nasty slander. 

“Oh! The realtor! I have been compiling a list of…” Astoria started excited, pulling a folder from her charmed bag, laying it out on the table to show Draco. 

He half listened as he forced his anger to dissipate and occulemancy to be firmly in place. 

He knew he had no place in this world to be thinking of Hermione Granger. 


	13. Chapter 13

The next three months were some of the slowest and fastest months of Hermione’s life. Her stomach got rounder, feet got more swollen, and she could never get cool. Viktor was such a supportive partner through it all. He drew her a cool bath every night, rubbed her feet, massaged her back, ran out to the market to fulfill her cravings, and was exactly what she needed. But when it came to work… he was less than supportive. 

“Hermie, you are quite round and swollen, you shouldn’t be going in.” Viktor said tiredly, trying to unpack her briefcase. 

“Viktor, I am quite well. Pregnancy isn’t a disabling condition for me. I’m fat. Not incapacitated.” She said tiredly, starting to repack her briefcase. 

“The due date for Aleksander has passed! You need to rest or at least let’s get a room at the one muggle hospital and settle in while we wait.” He tried to keep his tone void of the irritation he was feeling as he started to unpack the briefcase again. 

“I told you, Viktor! I am quite well! I am just  _ fat! _ ” She said with a slightly shrieky tone, taking the papers back. 

“Fine, fine  skŭpa. Head to work. Keep the moo-bile on you please.” He stopped her and rubbed her arms. “You call me and I’ll apparate to you.” He spoke softly and rubbed her stomach. “Please be careful.” 

“I am quite capable. Even if my magic is,” Hermione trailed off. 

“A bit crazy.” He finished for her, voice dull. 

She gave him a patient look, pulling him in for a brief kiss, “I know you’re upset but thank you for understanding.” 

He hummed and settled on the bed. 

Hermione slipped her flats on and grabbed her suitcase. “Love you! See you after work.” She blew him a kiss and went to the floo. She had to floo now. The walking was too much and apparating wasn’t entirely safe for her and baby. She was able to connect her floo to the fireplace inside her office. She walked out and set her stuff down when Polly let herself in. 

“Ms. Granger… We’ve talked about this.” Her assistant chided, “You are past due, you should be-” 

Hermione held her finger up, “I got enough of that from my partner this morning.” She warned. “I am going to tell you the same thing I told him; I’m just fat, not incapacitated. Besides, I have meetings to attend to.” She switched shoes into her heels. “Do you have my notes?” Hermione asked as she walked towards her. 

“Yes, I do.” She handed the folder off.

Hermione had the file open as she walked through the department when she felt a slight twinge in her lower abdomen and she felt her knickers flood with wetness. She paused in her step. 

“Ms. Granger?” Polly asked as Hermione stopped. 

“Polly, I think-” Her words were cut off as the wetness overflowed her panties and dripped down her legs and pooled on the floor. 

“Hermione! Your water broke!” Polly gasped, eyes wide. 

Hermione wordlessly cleaned up the mess that was left behind by her. “Cancel my meetings, I’ll owl those who need to know I am taking my maternity leave.” She turned around and headed calmly towards the office. 

“Her-Ms. Granger, can I help you? What can I do?” She asked, following her back to the office. 

“I’m okay. I’m going to send some owls and floo home.” She said patiently, regardless of the heart pounding in her chest. 

“Okay. Of course. Ring or owl me if you need anything.” Polly nodded, letting Hermione go into her office alone. 

Hermione shut the door and kicked off her heels, charming quills to write the same letter informing of the maternity leave she would be taking to multiple people. 

She put quite a few things she would need from the office into her briefcase and floo’ed home. Viktor was settled on the couch, reading a book when she walked through. “Hermie? You’re home rather soon, is-” 

“My water broke.” She said calmly, heading to the bedroom. “We need to get the bag.” 

Viktor was on his feet and on her quickly, “Your water broke!?” He tried to stop her from adding more to the suitcase for the hospital. 

“Yes. I have up to 48 hours before labor _could_ start. So no need to rush or panic.” She soothed, turning to grab a couple more things for their son. 

As she was digging through the drawer, the first contraction hit her. She gasped, pain coursing through her as her body started to try and push the baby out of her body. “Oh my gods, Viktor,” she panted and plops herself in the chair for it to pass. 

Viktor was beside himself, pacing and tugging at his hair. “Okay, we go now. C’mon.” 

✧

By the time she was in the stirrups, three potions incospiciously downed to help ease the pain, and the epidural needle in her back she had managed to write a few more letters. She handed them to Viktor to owl out. He went out the door with a quick “be right back”. 

“Ms. Granger! Was wondering when I was going to be welcoming you into my office! You’ve been ready to pop for a couple weeks now!” Dr. Smith  laughed as she checked Hermione’s dilation. 

“He’s quite stubborn.” Hermione sighed and leaned back, biting her lip. 

“You’re really close. Only a couple centimeters left to dilate and we will be pushing.” She hummed. “You mentioned a lot of indigestion and heartburn, correct?” She asked as she took her gloves off, picking up the chart. 

“Yes,” Hermione said a bit tiredly. 

“Expect that baby to come out with a full head of hair.” She chuckled. “And with both of your strong genes… most likely going to be a spitting image of daddy though.” 

“Ah, how fortunate.” Hermione said mindlessly, reciting spells in her head alphabetically to keep her mind occupied.

“I’ll return in thirty to see if you’re ready.” Dr. Smith smiled and headed out the door as Viktor was coming in. 

“Not yet?” He asked, coming to sit by her. 

Hermione took his hand and shook her head, smiling ruefully, “Not quite yet, darling.” She sighed. 

He kissed her knuckles, “Can’t wait to meet our son.” He said with a grin. 

“Dr. Smith thinks he’s going to look just like you with your strong traits and all.” Hermione smiled at him.

“Of course. I look like my father as my father did with his. Though, I have a feeling this one might have curly hair just like his  maĭka .” He tapped her stomach gently with a chuckle. 

“I would like-” she gasped in pain, eyes screwing shut as she rode out the next contraction, thumbing the button for a nurse.

Dr. Smith came back and checked her dilation. “Okay Ms. Granger, it’s time to be pushing to bring your son into the world.” She announced. 

Hermione gave Viktor a worried glance before looking back. “Okay, I’m ready.” She shifted a bit, eyes closing as she felt the next contraction hit. She faintly heard the doctor yelling to push and she obliged. 

Her face rushed with blood, her breath was held, and sweat trickled down her temple. She groaned and released, taking a deep breath. “Not quite done, your contractions are within a minute. PUSH!” 

She groaned internally but focused all of her energy on pushing again. She pushed hard and long before she felt a sudden release in her pelvis and the cry of her son. 

“Oh the sweet baby boy!” Dr. Smith announced, wrapping the baby up in a sanitized towel before going to give him his first rinse off.

Hermione’s head dropped back onto the sweat-damp pillow, chest heaving. “Oh my gods, I did it. I did it.” She panted out, tears on her face.

Viktor had a perplexed look on his face but he leaned down to give her forehead a soft kiss. 

“Ms. Granger, here is your son.” The nurse handed Hermione the small light grey bundle. She moved the soft blanket from his face. She gasped softly, eyes wide down at her baby in her arms. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

  
Draco and Astoria had closed on a manor and were in the middle of fixing it up to their liking (well more so hers). He kept a close eye on the workers to avoid thoughts of any wedding details Astoria wished to go over. 

He thought he could keep his subconscious subdued by drawing on his occlumency but the thoughts still managed to worm their way into his head.  _ The wedding wasn’t for love, it was out of duty and obligation. Though, what marriage was for love? Especially regarding the purist-beliefs that these old families still believed in.  _ He wandered into the master room, entrenched in his thoughts until a tapping at the window caught his attention. He glanced over and arched a brow when he saw Gage’s owl. 

He took the note from the bird and wandered further out onto the balcony. He read Gage’s sloppy handwriting requesting for him to join in for drinks at his flat. Draco conjured a quill and wrote a quick acceptance before sending it off with the bird. 

Draco leaned against the balcony and looked over the gardens, brow furrowed in thought again. The wedding was now within a matter of weeks. He and Astoria would start their new life here, at this manor until it was time for the move to Malfoy Manor. His occlumency failed him as he thought of the horrors that kept him from there now. 

Voldemort living in his home. Hermione screaming at the top of her lungs for help and relief. The mistreatment of Dobby who used to be his close friend. Hermione having ‘mudblood’ carved into her forearm. His father’s anger towards him and his mother. Nagini slithering around the house. The revals. Hermione screaming. 

He shook his head and forced the walls back up. He needn’t worry about Malfoy Manor just yet. He had to worry about this life long commitment with Astoria Greengrass. He bit his lip before shaking his head. He apparated to his flat to have a bite and a shower before he went to Gage’s. 

Astoria had taken over the dining room with wedding plans. The notes were set up neatly, samples were lain over the chairs, she had a chalkboard with a drawn out table, and so many other details laid out, Draco tried to avoid the room all together. 

His bride was sitting with the three wedding planners, her sister, her mother as well as his mother when he got home. 

“Good afternoon ladies.” He spoke calmly despite the knot in his stomach the size of a dragon’s egg. 

His mother gave him a brief smile before looking over the notes. The other woman murmured a greeting. He wandered to Astoria and kissed the top of her head, “Hello darling.” He hummed. 

“Hi Drake,” she said a bit distractedly but looked up at him giving him a gentle smile. 

He leaned down and gave her a brief peck. “I’ll have Kinsley bring in tea for you ladies.” He smiled and nodded to the house elf. “I’m going to have an early supper before heading to Gage’s.” He smiled at Astoria before walking to his room to take a quick shower. 

When he walked out, a light supper was on the small table in his room. He ate quickly before saying a rushed goodbye with kisses to all the ladies still in his dining room before flooing to Gage’s. 

“My thanks to you will be never ending. My flat has turned into the head of wedding planning and the amount of estrogen in the house is suffocating.” Draco huffed and walked straight to the bar, not really paying attention to Gage's silence and stressed look on his face. “Want yours neat or on ice?” He asked, finally looking up at his friend. 

Gage cleared his throat and swallowed thickly, “Mate, I think we need to have a conversation.” He said slowly, taking the entirety of his bottom lip into his mouth and giving Draco a stressed look. 

“Uh,” Draco felt the uncomfortable tension fill the room. “Zabini, you know I love you but I will not have sex with you.” He chuckled awkwardly, trying to make a joke.

A small chuckle came from Gage but the tension didn’t break. “I wish it was about fucking each other but…” He sighed. “There’s no easy way to say this or get this out. But, I was down in muggle London, leaving an acquaintance,” even with the awkwardness, the smirk was undeniable. “I saw Graham Montague, sitting on a bench and I went to go say hi. But before I got to him, Astoria apparated in and they embraced…. with their tongues and hands.” Gage kept his eyes down as he finished his sentence. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a note: I have never had a baby, been to a birthing, or anything like that. I went off of what I DO know, the research I've done, and from the books/fics I've read. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I WAS REVIEWING THE FIC WITH A SECOND SET OF EYES AND REALIZED THAT I NEVER UPLOADED A SUPER IMPORTANT CHAPTER. IT IS CHAPTER 4. ITS BEEN UPLOADED AND BACKDATED. PLEASE GIVE IT A READ TO GET A SENSE OF CHAPTER 5 AND THE UNDOING. I'M SO SORRY.

Draco stared at Gage, “She  _ what? _ ” He had no right to be upset, truly. None whatsoever. He fucked Pansy for ages while they were courting, he fucked Granger when Astoria left him for cheating. But  _ Montague _ ? How in the world did that happen? She left him for America when she found out he was cheating and now she was cheating? Did she meet him in America? Did she run off to America  _ with _ him? The glass in his hand shattered from his tightening grip. “Shit, sorry mate.” He mumbled distractedly. 

“Uh, you okay mate?” Gage asked cautiously. 

“My hand is fine. Minor cuts.” Draco said mindlessly as he continued to process what he heard and clean up the glass and fire whiskey. 

“Well I’m glad your hand is fine… but I’m not talking about that.” He mumbled. 

“I don’t know how to feel. You know what happened when she found out about Pansy. I just don’t know the best way to handle this. I don’t feel like I have a right to be upset, I don’t get to leave her over it like she did me.” Draco did his best to put his thoughts into words and found himself struggling. 

“Two wrongs don’t make a right.” Gage’s words were sincere as he walked over to Draco to check his hand. 

“They don’t. And Astoria punished me thoroughly. Our wedding is literally a month away, we bought a house together! I thought-”

“It doesn’t always make sense mate. I think you need to take some time to yourself and think about what you want. You’ve felt the pressure all around for this marriage to happen. But we both know, it’s not really what you want. Maybe think about it, talk to Theo too. You have time to walk away.” Gage kept his words soft as he mended his friend’s hand. 

“Yeah,” Draco sighed, head still running through everything he learned. “I’m sorry, but I am just not in the mood to drink tonight.” He repaired the glass and put it away. 

“Well, I would still like you to stay. We can enjoy the fire and I will be here for whatever you feel the need to go through.” Gage gave him a small smile and led him to the library and wandlessly started a fire in the fireplace. 

Draco sat down in the large, green velvet wingback chair and stared into the fire. Gage sat opposite of him and accio’ed a book. 

Sitting in silence with loud thoughts was something Draco was used to. But now he had the love and support of his closest friend, it would make the process of digesting his reality a bit easier. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧

  
Hermione stared down at her son, shock and exhaustion coursing through her body still. The baby had silver eyes and a full head of almost-white blonde hair. She swallowed thickly. She knew basic human biology, Punnet squares and all of that. This baby didn’t look like Viktor at all. Barely looked like her, save the nose. 

Viktor watched Hermione study who he thought was  _ his _ son. “Hermione…” 

She jumped a bit and looked at Viktor, “Yes?” 

“The baby is very pale.” He spoke slowly. 

She didn’t want him to come to the conclusion that she felt she had come to. “Well, darling. He’s brand new. All babies have blue or grey eyes when they’re born. And when I was a baby, I came out with blonde hair too.” She smiled a bit at the baby. “He’s perfect.” Because he was. Her baby was perfect, regardless of who the father was. 

“Now, what are we going to name the little tike?” One of the nurses asked, standing at the computer typing in some information. 

“Scorpius.” Hermione said without a second thought. She wasn’t sure where that came from but it was in her head. Scorpius, the scorpion was sent to protect. “Scoripus Aleksander.” 

“Hermione,” Viktor said with a frown. Hermione knew he knew something was off but neither of them were in the place to address it. “I don’t think that’s the best middle name. Or first name.” He said with a frown. 

“Uh, I’ll be back in a few to give you a few moments.” The nurse excused herself. 

“Scorpius?” He raised his brows. 

“It’s from the story of Orion. He was boastful, saying he could kill any creature and tried to ravish goddess Artemis. The scorpion was sent to destroy Orion and protect the Earth and Artemis.” She said easily, stroking her son’s cheek. “Scorpius is a powerful name.”

“But it’s not what we agreed on.” He said patiently. “It is a strong name with a powerful story. But if he’s Bulgarian. He needs to carry that name.” 

_ If? _ Hermione looked up at Viktor. “Okay. You’re right.” She conceded. “Will you send a note to the Potters?” She asked softly, guilt starting to fill her with the idea she had formulated. 

He nodded and kissed her head before the baby’s and slipped out of the room. 

The nurse walked back in, smiling, “So did we decide?” She asked, stepping up to the computer. 

“Scorpius Minervo Granger.” She said slowly before spelling it out. “Leave the father’s name blank on the birth certificate for now.” Guilt wracked her as she spoke but deep down in her gut she knew that this was the right thing to do.

“Of course, Ms. Granger.” She said slowly, typing away. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧   
  


Viktor carried the carseat into their flat, silently annoyed at Hermione. 

“Thank you,” she said tiredly as she went to collect the letters from Maya at the window. 

“I’m going to put him in the bassinet in here before getting us dinner.” He called out to her. 

She didn’t answer as she flipped through the mail. Nothing too important besides congratulations. Her stomach dropped at the Daily Prophet headline, highlighting the fact that she gave birth. “Well, the world knows our son is here.” She said dully as she wandered to the living room. 

“Glass of wine?” He called back. 

“Oh gods, yes please! I’m going to feed Scorpius first of course.” She hummed, picking up the small light grey bundle, unbuttoning her shirt. She helped her son latch before relaxing back into the soft cushions. The idea of finally having a glass of wine tickled her pink. 

She held up the letter from Ginny and smiled at their congratulations. She charmed a quill to write a response, inviting them over in the fortnight.    
  


✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧   
  


Hermione answered the door to see Harry and Ginny, grinning on the other side of the door, gifts filling both of their arms. “Let me see my godson!” Ginny walked into the door without so much as a greeting. 

Harry chuckled, “Hello Hermione, you’re looking quite well.”

“Hey Harry, thank you.” She took a few things from his arms and leaned in to kiss his cheek. 

“Speaking of the godson…” He hummed and raised his brows, looking a bit sheepish. 

“In the living room.” Hermione chuckled and took the gifts to the living room. 

“He is absolutely perfect. Look at this lil cherub.” She cooed and kissed the blonde, fuzzy head. 

“Isn’t he?” Hermione agreed.

Harry looked slightly puzzled but nodded, coming up to look at the small bundle in his wife’s arms. “Oh he’s a love.” He said with a smile. “He’s beautiful. A ridiculous name but,” he shrugged.

“Thank you.” She said with a roll of her eyes, summoning wine for her guests. “It’s a meaningful name.” She defended slightly. 

“So, are you going to spill the details on the father?” Ginny asked with a smirk, changing the subject from his name. 

Hermione almost rolled his eyes, “Yes, he’s just finishing up dinner.” 

At that, Viktor walked out, “Hello! Harry, Ginny! Good to see you again!” 

Ginny’s jaw dropped and Harry blanched. 

“Viktor is the father of my son.” Hermione said a bit shyly, going to wrap her arm around Viktor’s waist, resting her head against his shoulder. 

“Congrats, mate.” Harry smiled at Viktor and came up to shake his hand. 

They shook hands before he wandered off to pour himself a glass of rakia.

Ginny hurried over, “ _ Krum _ ?!  _ The  _ Viktor Krum?” She hissed at Hermione. “Tri-Wizard finalist, world renowned quidditch player, and-” 

Hermione blushed deeply, “Ginny, hush!” 

“Has he been living here?” She asked in the same whisper-scream as before. 

“Yes, now hush! You can see why I chose to keep it a secret!” She said in a whisper. 

“Two powerful wizarding parents?” Harry scoffed, “two of  _ the most _ notorious, skilled, and intelligent wizards more like it.” 

“Harry! That-” Hermione started to chastise before Viktor came back, wrapping an arm around his waist. “Shall we sit down for dinner? I fed Scorpius before you came. So he should be pretty quiet through dinner.” She smiled, heading to the dining table with everyone else. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* ✧･ﾟ: *✧   
  


Harry and Ginny left late that night, Hermione was enjoying their company so much. She missed them dearly over the entirety of her pregnancy. 

They bid their dear friend, her new baby, and her partner a good night before apparating to the corner before Grimmauld Place. They held hands as they strolled toward their home. 

“What a well behaved child they have.” Harry said quietly as they walked. 

“Mhm.” Ginny bit her lip. “For Viktor being the father… their baby is quite blonde.” She said quietly. 

Harry let out a deep sigh, “I know. His eyes were… silver, Gin. Silver. Who do we know that has silver eyes?” He glanced at her, brows coming up. 

“Malfoy.” She sighed out. “I thought something along those same lines. I don’t know how to describe it, the way Scorpius looked at me just reminded me of Malfoy.” 

“Same.” Harry had a furrowed brow. “She is very sure that Viktor is the father though.” 

“She is. But maybe it’s denial?” She asked more than said. 

“Do you really think she would fuck Malfoy?” Harry asked incredulously. 

Ginny laughed, “Absolutely not.” She shook her head. “Maybe his hair will darken soon and he’ll be looking more like his dad.” 

Harry shrugged and opened the door to their house, gesturing for her to go inside first. “Not a word of this to Hermione though.” 

“Oh my, can you imagine if we did?” Ginny snorted out. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minervo: masculine of Minerva, meaning “intellect, wisdom, intelligence, spirit, soul, talent”. She is often depicted with her sacred creature, an owl usually named as the "owl of Minerva", which symbolizes that she is connected to wisdom.
> 
> Regarding the glass of wine while breast feeding; I know it’s not everyone’s cup of tea and most either pump and dump or completely remain abstinent. According to the CDC, moderate alcohol consumption by a breastfeeding mother (up to 1 standard drink per day) is not known to be harmful to the infant, especially if the mother waits at least 2 hours after a single drink before nursing. 
> 
> Rakia: strong alcohol is distilled from fruit, such as grapes, plums, pears, apricots and others. Similar to brandy.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading! i hope you've enjoyed so far. i am eager for what is to come for this fic as i have had a lot of fun writing it. please feel free to comment!
> 
> for now, it will be updated twice a month (the 15th and the 30th/31st/1st). 
> 
> you can find me at my tumblr: acciofluff.tumblr.com 
> 
> thank you,  
> ✧ A ✧


End file.
